Doubtful Love
by xo0starfire0ox
Summary: Sometimes you don't even realize when you have the best...and it hurts even more to know that it's gone...HoroxTamao RenxPirika YohxAnna HaoxJeanne
1. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

It finally came. The day finally came; the dreaded announcement Tamao refused to hear. Everything's changed since the fight with Hao. Everyone was normal now. Ren Tao was staying permanently with them. Horo Horo and Pirika both moved back to their home up North. Chocolove returned to his home, still cracking ridiculous jokes. Ryo went off on another journey, finding his Best Place. But Tamao remained the shy prophet. Then that day came.

She had woken up early to make breakfast for the three shamans. She was washing the dishes, and then Ren came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ren-kun." Tamao chirped as she greeted him. He merely gave her a nod, but that was a simple improvement from the first time he came. At least he acknowledged her presence. She continued washing the dishes as she took out several eggs from the refrigerator. She heard that cheesy laughter down the hall, quickly approaching. She turned to greet Yoh, and surprisingly, Anna.

"Good morning, Yoh-sama and Anna-sama." Tamao said with a faint blush.

"Morning, Tamao-chan." Yoh replied with that smile of his. Anna simply nodded and sat down at the table. The strange thing was that their hands never parted.

"Guess what, Tamao-chan?" Yoh said happily. Curiosity got the best of Tamao as she finished up with the dishes.

"What?" Tamao asked as she turned to the table. Ren walked in, probably because he smelled the scent of freshly cooked breakfast.

"Oh good, Ren-kun is here to! Sit down. Yoh-sama has an announcement to make." Tamao said and offered a seat to Ren, who took it. Yoh stood up along with a not too happy Anna.

"We're getting married!" Yoh said happily. Tamao froze from the shock and the sudden lurch from her heart. Ren was looking intently at Tamao, trying to figure out how she'll react. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on Yoh, all except for Yoh. Tamao saw Ren's eyes on her, so she wiped away her baffled face and put on a fresh smiling smile.

"Really? Congratulations!" Tamao said happily though she felt sad in the inside. But she knew it was all for the better.

"I should text everybody from the old gang and tell them about it." Yoh said.

"Yoh-sama, if it is alright, maybe I could invite Pirika and Horo Horo in person. We could invite everyone back to the house until the wedding." Tamao suggested. She wanted to see her best friend again and she hoped for her comfort.

"That sounds great! What do you think, Anna?" Yoh asked, nudging his fiancée. She nodded slowly as her face showed no emotion.

"Okay, I'll go today in the afternoon." Tamao said as she served breakfast. She sat down at the table with the others to eat.

She walked into her room and shut the door. She let a single tear fall from her eyes as several followed it. She hugged her knees as she rocked back and forth, crying. She muffled her cries with a stuffed penguin Yoh had bought for her. After a few minutes, she wiped away her tears, trying to calm down as she packed her belongings for the journey. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked all right before stepping out of her room.

"Okay, bye Yoh-sama, Anna-sama, and Ren-kun! I'll be back later!" Tamao said in the best cheerful voice she could come up with. Everyone said bye as Tamao walked out the back door. She sighed a little bit and carried her heavy heart to Pirika's house.


	2. A Lonely Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters…simply the plot…that's all.

"Wake up, Onii-chan! I want to see 60 pushups and 120 laps around the house! Wake up!" Pirika said as she shook her sleepy brother awake. He simply turned around and went back to his sweet slumber. Nonetheless, his sister succeeded in waking him up.

"But Pirika, it's only 8 in the morning!" Horo Horo said as he pulled the covers over his face. Pirika pulled them off and dragged him out of bed. Horo Horo felt the sudden impact of the hard cold floor. He jolted up and lazily followed his sister.

"Why do I still have to train? Hao's dead!" Horo Horo whined.

"Who knows what evil may come up next? Now get dressed and get going!" Pirika ordered. Horo Horo reluctantly did as he was told and walked outside to start his training. He heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Horo Horo said as he went towards the front door. He opened it and was taken back.

"Tamao-chan, what are you doing here?" He said gapingly as he greeted an exhausted pink haired girl. She wobbled a little on her feet as she held on to the doorpost for support. Walking up that mountain was not an easy task. Her legs gave away as she started plummeting towards the dirt ground.

"Tamao-chan!" Pirika said as she rushed over to her best friend and caught her.

"P-Pirika, hi…" Tamao said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Pirika asked her tired friend. The pink haired girl nodded slowly. She attempted to stand up. She succeeded but still needed support from Pirika. The blue haired girl dragged her friend inside and disappeared off to the bedroom. Horo Horo, confused, followed the girls.

"So, Tamao-chan, what are you doing here?" Horo Horo asked as she caught her breath.

"I'm here to tell you that Yoh-sama and Anna-sama are getting married. Yoh-sama has invited you to stay at their house until the wedding." Tamao said shyly.

"Really? They've finally decided to make it final then?" Pirika said with joy in her voice. '_At least they're happy_' Tamao thought sadly. Pirika suddenly snapped, realizing the feelings of Tamao.

"Oh, are you alright about this Tamao-chan? You did have a…" Pirika started, but Tamao waved her off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Pirika-chan. They're meant to be." Tamao said with a whisper. Her head kept low, as a sudden gleam came to her eyes. "Anyways, I'm suppose to bring you two to the house until the wedding. It'll be just like the old times and we'll have so much fun." Tamao said happily. Her sudden sadness suddenly covered.

"Well, Tamao-chan, how about you stay the night? The sky is already getting dark and traveling with two girls around in the middle of the night is not very sensible for Onii-chan." Pirika added reassuringly.

"Oh, if I'm not causing a burden." Tamao said hopefully. The last thing she wanted was to hassle someone.

"Very well, you can stay under one condition." Horo Horo said with his arms folded.

"What is it, Horo-kun?" Tamao asked, almost afraid. His appearance loosened and he put on that cheeky smile again.

"If you'll cook for us!" He said jokingly. Tamao smiled and nodded.

"Certainly, but I'm afraid I'll need lots of food to fill that stomach of yours." Tamao said happily as Pirika exchanged laughter among each other. Everyone knew of Horo Horo's humongous appetite. Tamao quickly escaped to the kitchen. Horo Horo and his sister stayed behind as they watched her retreating figure. They knew all too well that she's not alright.

"Is it okay to leave Tamao by herself? And in the kitchen too?" Horo Horo said as he voiced his concern, afraid that Tamao might do something stupid. His sister stood by the door.

"Tamao-chan may not be well right now, but I'm sure after some time, she'll get over it." Pirika said optimistically and went off.

In the kitchen, Tamao emptily washed the pile of dishes in the kitchen. Her hands seem to have a mind of their own as they worked without Tamao knowing. Her head, however, was off somewhere else. '_Why didn't Yoh notice her? Why did it always have to be Anna? Doesn't he notice how she felt and why she cared? Tamao, you're so foolish! How can you just let someone like that tear up your heart? Yoh and Anna are destined to be together; no matter how hard you try, Yoh will not like you. The two were meant to be.'_ Tamao kept repeating in her head as she aimlessly washed and cooked. She didn't realize that tears had already shown themselves as they spilled down her cheek, the tears she tried so hard to hold back in the house. A jolt of pain from her finger made her realize that she was in Pirika's house.

"Ouch!" Tamao said and instinctively grabbed her finger. She watched the red blood ooze out of her small cut. The knife went clattering to the ground.

"Tamao-chan!" Horo Horo rushed over to her side after hearing the noise. But to be truthful, he was secretly waiting outside. On a usual day, he would have just waited outside because of the wonderful scent Tamao's dinner gave off; but today, she needs to be carefully supervised.

"Horo-kun, what are you doing here? I'm sorry, did I take too long making dinner?" Tamao suddenly freaked, hoping she didn't take too much time. He quickly grabbed her finger and examined it.

"It's a small cut. Don't worry, you'll be better in no time." Horo Horo said and went over to a cabinet and took out a band-aid. After washing the small wound, he gently placed the bandage on.

"There." Horo Horo said and finished up. Tamao went back to her cooking. "Do you need any help?"

"Um…could you cut these vegetables while I cook the meat?" Tamao asked, not wanting to trouble him.

"Okay." He said and went to wash his hands.

"Thanks." Tamao mumbled and went to work. The two worked in silence; Horo Horo did not want to disturb Tamao, seeing that she was already. The work was soon disappearing as the two worked fast to prepare dinner. As the two set the table, Pirika appeared and offered help. It wasn't long before everything was ready and everyone took their seats.

"Wow, Tamao-chan, this looks great!" Horo Horo, said amazed at the feast before him.

"Don't forget, Horo-kun, you helped too." Tamao said with a smile. Together they ate, and not one of them dared to say anything for the wedding. When dinner was finished, Tamao began clearing the table.

"Tamao-chan, would you like some help?" Pirika asked, though she didn't wait for the reply and started working.

"Thanks!" Tamao said and smiled her thanks. Pirika went over to the sink and began washing the dishes Tamao had put in.

"You know, Tamao-chan, are you really okay?" Pirika couldn't help asking as she washed the dirty dishes. Tamao paused for a second and then tried to quickly cover it up.

"Sure, I'm fine. Definitely!" Tamao stuttered as she quickly wiped away the table. Pirika didn't press on and the two started working in silence. When all the chores were done, Tamao took a quick bath and went straight to her room. She didn't want to talk anymore. She laid down on her futon and pulled the covers over her. She blew out the flickering candle and attempted to sleep.

Horo Horo wanted to check on Tamao, but seeing the lights go out in her room, he went to his bedroom. He whispered a good night to Tamao as he passed her room.

Tamao stayed awake. She couldn't sleep. She saw Horo Horo's shadow pass by her room, probably going to his room. After hearing both Pirika and Horo Horo going to their rooms and seeing the lights go out, Tamao crawled out of her bed. She quickly put on her clothes and tiptoed outside. She looked around, seeing nothing in the hallways and proceeded to the door. She latched it open and felt the chilly, yet refreshing breeze blow in. She shivered slightly, but it felt so welcoming as it blew away all her unwanted thoughts.


	3. New Found Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters…

Horo Horo laid in his bed as he thought of today's events. Tamao showed up, _his _Tamao. There wasn't a doubt about it; he loved her. Ever since the beginning of the tournament, he loved her. She had this special innocence around her that made her so precious. He didn't expect her showing up in front of their door after so long; but he had missed her. But he knew he had to leave; she loved Yoh, not some dork like himself. The way she would smile; it made him happy. Sadly though, those smiles were all inspired by Yoh. At first, he didn't see why she liked Yoh. What did he have that was so important and so special? But as time progressed, Horo Horo realized that he couldn't do anything but watch. The only thing he wanted was to see her smile. No, he admits, he doesn't have to actually have her; just to see her smiling is enough. As long as she's happy, he's happy. His thoughts came to a sudden halt as he heard a noise from the hallway. He got up and found a darting figure down the hall. He quickly grabbed some warmer clothes and followed the person.

Though it was freezing cold outside, Tamao didn't mind. She sat on one of the vacant branches and looked at the bare gardens. '_Everything's frozen, everything's dead'_ Tamao thought sadly. She felt nowhere to turn, nowhere to go. Yoh and Anna were getting married, and Tamao could do nothing about it. From the very beginning, they were destined to be together. Tamao, who loved Yoh so much, was left out in the cold. No one was ever going to love her; she was destined to be alone for life. What a cruel fate, but it was fate indeed. Nothing can stop it, nothing can change it; it is fate after all. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't realize the door opening.

Horo Horo stepped up rather abruptly, wondering if there was a thief in the house, but he stopped suddenly as his eyes saw a cuddled up Tamao near the "garden". He slowly walked up behind her, though she didn't notice a thing. He watched as the cold breeze blew through her pink hair as it gently swayed. It was then that he saw how fragile she really was. He knew what she was thinking about, or who. And it broke his heart. There she was, sitting as still as a statue, eyes as distant as ever.

"Achoo!" Tamao suddenly let out as the cold finally got to her. Horo Horo suddenly saw what she was wearing and the weather outside and mentally slapped his head.

"Tamao-chan, are you alright?" Horo Horo quickly said, making his presence known.

"Oh, Horo-kun! What are you doing here?" Tamao quickly said as she realized the Ainu boy here.

"Oh, I heard someone come out." He said as he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry." Tamao quickly got up and bowed apologetically. Horo Horo couldn't stand it anymore and gathered the pink haired girl in his arms. Tamao, surprised by his sudden action, blushed madly like she always did. Horo Horo found it amazing that she didn't push him away. The rising and falling of her shoulders told him she was weeping.

"I...I…don't g-get w-w-why!" Tamao shrieked but it was muffled my Horo Horo's chest.

"After all those years, he has failed to notice me. Why, why, why?" Tamao sobbed. She didn't know why she was telling Horo Horo this, but somehow, it felt right.

"Sh…Master Yoh's just dense, that's all." Horo Horo tried to say in his soothing tone.

"No, they are meant for each other. But what about me? No one will ever like me. I'm useless, an idiot, and I'm so weak!" Tamao asked, not really suspecting an answer. She pulled away from him.

"You know, there are still other people out there who loves you." Horo Horo said quietly. Tamao shook her head.

"No. One by one, they'll disappear as they find their own soul mates. Everyone will leave me, and I'll go die alone." Tamao said, sort of dazed. Horo Horo grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Listen to me, you still have time. Yes, Anna-san and Master Yoh may have found each other already. But even though, you like him, doesn't mean that there's going to be other chances to fall in love. You'll find your guy some day." Horo Horo said sadly. His childish grin appeared on his face now. "And if no one wants to be that man, I'll gladly work hard to be that man."

Tamao was surprised and blushed crimson red. '_He couldn't mean…_' This is a side Tamao had never seen before, the caring and comforting side of Horo Horo. Sure, Pirika and him would visit the house often, mainly because Horo Horo would want to eat her cooking. And the Ainu siblings and her has become closer friends. Horo Horo put his arms around the fragile girl warmly. And surprisingly enough, Tamao hugged him back. They loosened up and their faces were inches from each other.

"I love you, Tamao…" Horo Horo breathed as he lowered his head to close the gap between them.

"I love you too, Horo Horo." She said as she felt his hot breath just a few inches away. They locked lips for what seems to be seconds, but for them, it seemed forever. Tamao felt electricity run all through her body filling her with happiness and love. _'I've finally found him. I've finally found someone that'll appreciate my love and love me back.' _Tamao thought as she looked into his ice blue eyes. Though they may be shockingly cold, she could see beyond that that showed pure love and warmth.

"Achoo!" Tamao let out unconsciously.

"Better get you inside before you catch a cold." Horo Horo laughed in that playful tone of his. He held her hand and led her inside. This is the beginning of something beautiful.


	4. Regretting the Past

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any of the characters…

Meanwhile, while Horo Horo and Tamao enjoyed their time outside, Pirika sat in her bed as she breathed deeply. She had been crying. She too had heard both her brother and Tamao leave the house, and she knew of her brother's situation. '_At least his love life is getting somewhere.'_ She thought. She remembered that fateful night, four years ago.

Everyone was still in Yoh's and Anna's house, after the defeat of Hao. She had developed such a crush on the yellow-eyed Chinese shaman. Onii-chan once explained to her why Ren Tao was such a grumpy person. His father had always fed him hate. From that moment, Pirika pitied Ren, but that pity turned to love. She remembered that night, when she confessed, but he just brushed her off. She was going to leave the next day, but he didn't care. He didn't even say good-bye. Her painful memories stirred.

_Everyone was having a farewell party, as everyone was going back to their separate paths. Through the partying, Pirika couldn't take her eyes off a certain person. She decided that she'd tell him tonight that she loved him. She saw her chance when he went outside to cool down from a fight with Onii-chan. Pirika rushed outside after the pointy-head shaman. She found him sitting by the well, looking up at the night sky. As she approached, he turned his attention to her._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked her coldly. He eyed her suspiciously. _

_"Ren-kun, I-I…" Pirika struggled to say the three words. _

_"What is it, you're wasting my time." He asked impatiently. Pirika took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

_"I like you!" She said quickly, eagerly waiting for his response. Then she heard it and it froze her like a statue._

_"PPfftt…you're still a kid, Pirika-san." He said and left. Tears brimmed her eyes as she watched him left. He rejected her and even called her a kid. She felt her own heart shatter into tiny pieces. She went inside after crying her eyes out. _

_Everyone had questioned her why her eyes were puffy and red, and some even guessed if she cried. Pirika just said that she didn't feel so well and wanted to leave early. She said her good-byes and walked to her room alone, crying. Onii-chan stayed behind, partying like a drunker in the living room._

_In the morning, Pirika awoke sadly and packed her things. This was the day, the day she'll leave. She took her suitcase and went to the hallways, mentally saying good-bye to everything on her way to her brother's room. She knocked gently on his door. No answer. She knocked again, but still no one from within opened it. She slid it open a peek and peered inside. Her brother was sitting near a small table, with everything packed already. He sat there, lost in his thoughts, probably about leaving Tamao. She sighed and closed the door. It seems that both the Ainu siblings were not too fond of leaving, leaving their most beloved. _

_Pirika went into the kitchen and quickly turned back, only to bump into her Onii-chan. The reason why she turned back was because her worst nightmare was in there, gulping down milk like mad. She had no choice but to return back into the kitchen with her brother. Tamao quickly rushed into the kitchen, apologizing for making breakfast so late. She kept my eyes down, careful not to make eye contact with Ren. She only lifted her eyes to Tamao or Onii-chan. But Onii-chan did look like he got no sleep. He kept staring at Tamao as she quickly prepared breakfast with his sad blue eyes. The usually cheerful Ainu children were quietly lost in their own thoughts and sadness._

_Everyone ate breakfast in silence. Her brother, strange enough, ate very little and told her to hurry up. They had a big journey ahead the mountains. As soon as the table was cleared, the mood was getting worse by the minute. Everyone filed outside, with their luggage trailing behind them. Everyone said their good-byes and gave good-bye hugs or handshakes. _'This is it, the last time I'll ever see him.' _Pirika told herself as she took one last look at the boy she loved so dearly, but had rejected her. As she readied herself on her brother's snowboard, she felt tears coming up to her eyes. Her brother got on and told Kororo to go into the snowboard. Both Ainu children put on their cheerful masks and waved good-bye to our best friends as we leapt into the air and started back home. _

Pirika pulled the covers over her head as she switched her position for the hundredth time. After these four years, she had learned to forget about him, or so she thought. Then why was she remembering all these memories? Why was she laying in her bed crying? Seeing Tamao back with her brother reminded her of the old shaman group. She sighed, as she knew it was for the best. Onii-chan once said that if it just wasn't meant to be, then forget about it, because later on, you'll find the one you're looking for. She smiled a somewhat bittersweet smile and went back to her slumber as she heard the back door open again.

Mentally, she had hoped the two has settled their issues, especially her brother. Yes, these four years has been quite quiet, even with her usually hyper brother around. His mood has changed and he has gotten a little depressed, probably without Tamao. _'I secretly knew how he felt…I missed Ren too.' _Pirika thought. But she did her best to cheer up her brother. She knew that Ren may be a lost cause, but Tamao might not be. They just had to wait for the right moment. He ate less, and surprisingly complained less. He's always moping around like a lost soul. But she wept happy tears for her brother as she knew from the happy voices coming in that everything turned out great; now, if only it'll happen to her.


	5. Remorseful Silence

**Disclaimer: **These aren't my characters…however the story is mine…

Tamao awoke as bright sunlight spilled through the window and into her eyes. She tried to get up, but couldn't; she felt terribly weak and hoarse. She struggled to just sit up and get out of bed, buts he found herself on the floor, feeling really light headed and hot.

"Ah!" Tamao yelled as she got tangled up with the blankets and fell head first down the bed.

Horo Horo was lying on his bed, dreaming sweet thoughts of his beloved Tamao. He got awoken by a soft yell and a thud afterwards. He quickly rushed into Tamao's room to see if she was in any danger. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Wow, what a fall." He said and stood there, laughing at her.

"Good morning to you too! Hey, stop laughing, Horo Horo! It's not funny!" Tamao said weakly and she was surprised on how weird her voice sounds. He went over to her and picked her up with ease and then placed her back into her bed.

"Wow, you're really burning up." Horo Horo said, seriously and full of concern. Pirika rushed to Tamao's room.

"Tamao-chan! Are you alright?" She said as she rushed to her friend. Apparently, she too had heard the yell and thump. Pirika touched her forehead, checking the temperature after seeing Tamao's face that flushed.

"Wow, you've got yourself a really high fever!" Pirika said as she backed away to the door, ready to go make some medicine.

"Guess we can't go to master Yoh's house today." Horo Horo said as he sat on Tamao's bed, holding her up. Tamao looked up at her new boyfriend.

"Sorry…" Tamao said softly.

"Silly, it's not your fault." Pirika said cheerfully as she went to the kitchen. She heard the door knock so she went there first, knowing all too well that Tamao and Onii-chan were busy. She opened the door and smiled cheerfully for whoever it was. But the smile soon disappeared as she saw the visitor. She nearly dropped to her knees, but she didn't. She kept her eyes down at the ground and refused to be cheerful for him. She was after all, "a kid".

"O-Oh, R-R-Ren-kun, it's you. What are you doing here?" Pirika tried to say in her normal voice.

"Pirika, who's at the door!" Horo Horo shouted at his sister down the hall. His playful spirit was back.

"Onii-chan, it's Ren-kun." Pirika said in such a calm way that she surprised even herself. _'Maybe I'm really over him.'_ She thought.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Horo Horo said accusingly, but happily. Ren had a smirk on his face.

"Well, is that how you treat your old friend?" Ren said happily as he gave her Onii-chan a playful punch.

"Well, you still haven't told us what you're doing here?" Pirika said impatiently.

"I'm here to see that you three get to Yoh's house safe and sound." Ren said in a matter-of-factly way.

"That reminds me, I have to go make medicine for Tamao-chan. Bye." Pirika quickly said and retreated into the kitchen. She was losing her strength every time she heard his voice. She breathed a sigh of relief after closing the kitchen door.

Ren stared at the retreating back of Pirika as she went to the kitchen. The 12-year-old he once knew has grown up into a blooming lady. Ren himself hasn't forgotten the bitter words he spoke to her four years ago. Though he shows little regret for it, he couldn't help but feel that way as Pirika had barely spoken to him. Yes, a gentle welcome, but that was all. She used to be as jumpy and giddy as her brother, but she didn't show any signs of it anymore. Ren sighed as he followed her brother into Tamao's room. There he found a very weak Tamao lying in bed. But what surprised him was that Horo Horo proceeded onto her bed and held her up. _'It appears the two has gotten closer, a lot closer.'_ Ren thought as he placed a wider smirk on his face.

"So, how's my little Tamao doing?" Horo Horo asked all lovey-dovey. Ren rolled his eyes.

"I still feel a little weak." She said, but happily because Horo was back. "Oh, Ren-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you guys back. Yoh-kun was worried about you when you didn't return last night." Ren explained. He took careful notice of Tamao's reaction, but she didn't show anything but shame.

"Whoops, should've text you guys." Horo Horo said sheepishly. Tamao playfully punched him.

"Great, you made them all worried about me!" Tamao said playfully. "I'm sorry I worried you." Tamao said apologetically. Tamao starting getting out of her bed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Horo Horo said as he dragged her back.

"We need to quickly get back to the Asakura residence. They're counting on us to be back, and I'm sure Anna-sama would have tons of chores for me to do." Tamao said but failed as Horo's hands still restrained her.

"Nope, you have a fever young lady. And until you drink Pirika's medicine, you can't go anywhere, is that understood?" Horo Horo said in a manner that sounded like her parent, but she nodded obediently, rewarding her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest a little bit." Horo Horo said and began to leave, but Tamao's hand restrained him. She blushed at her own bold action.

"I-I want you to stay with me." Tamao said shyly. Horo Horo had his cocky smile on and pulled up a chair near her bedside and sat down.

"Go on ahead Ren. Do whatever you want. I'm staying here with Tamao." Horo said to his friend. Ren nodded ad left the room. _'Now what?'_ Ren thought. He went to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Silence.


	6. Over?

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are mine…

Pirika poured the hot liquid into a bowl and put it onto a tray and walked out. She proceeded through the hallways with ease and just as she was about to turn the corner to the living room, she jerked the other direction and walked down the other hallway. That is when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Ren unfortunately heard the sudden jerk of china and footsteps going the other direction. He knew that it was Pirika, avoiding him. He wanted to get this settled right away.

"You know, you could stop avoiding me now." He said coldly at the person running away from him. He heard the footsteps stop. Ren got up the sofa and turned the corner to see Pirika frozen in fright in the middle of the hallway. He walked closer to her; the guilt spilling into his conscience. He was the one that told her that she was a "kid". And now, she's no longer the jumpy immature girl he loved. _'Love! Did I just say that!' _Ren scowled at himself, but deep inside, he knew it was the truth.

"Fine, I'll go out with you. I like you." Ren said, almost in a pleading voice, _almost_. He thought maybe giving her what she wanted might help clear the guilt multiplying in his head. She stood very still; her hands clammed to the tray. Little did he know, anger was rising in her. She took a deep breath and turned around. Ren was surprised that she had a straight face on.

"Sorry, Ren-kun, but saying those three words doesn't exactly mean you love me." Pirika said sadly. "Now, if you'll-"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Ren asked, unsure what he is saying.

"If you hug me, it doesn't exactly mean you love me. If you kiss me, it doesn't exactly mean you love me. Sorry, Ren-kun, but I can't tell you what to do, and neither can anyone else. The only thing that can is your own heart. True love comes from the heart; not from money, not from pity. Good-bye." Pirika said as she retreated down the hallway before she let those tears slip away. She left the shocked Ren Tao standing in the middle of the hallway.

Pirika stopped in front of Tamao's door and gathered herself together. She put on that happy cheerful smile, and made sure she didn't looked like she was in a run-in. She opened the door and stepped in.

"Here's your-" Pirika said, flustered from Ren. But what she saw next, flustered her even more. She immediately jerked back out, slamming their door shut. The sudden motion caused the medicine bowl falling over the tray and crash into a million pieces.

Ren, stood there, lost in his thoughts about the Ainu girl. He reflected upon the very night she confessed up until _her_ rejection a few minutes ago. He remembered feeling so lonely, but he was surprised that he never realized it before. Yoh and Anna were always together, and though they try to be as friendly as possible, they couldn't fill up that emptiness. Ren realized at that point just how empty he was. Being raised up by that evil En Tao, he was taught not to love, but to hate. Thinking back, he realized what he was missing out. He regretted what he had said the other night, four years ago. Yeah, he didn't feel anything that night. He was taken back when the little Ainu girl told him that she liked him. He brushed it off, like a piece of dust, and stepped on it and walked away. Little did he know that that dust was her heart.

He saw just how much he wished to turn back time the next morning. He awoke, realized it was the day when everyone was parting and got out of bed. He was once again the first one out of bed. He remembered walking straight for the kitchen and gulping down his favorite drink, plain ice-cold milk. He remembered that he caught a movement near the doorway, and realized it was the blue-haired Ainu. She was avoiding him. But fortunately, her brother bumped her back into her kitchen. Though he could further examine her, she refused to make his presence known. She simply stared down on the ground with her ocean blue eyes. Strange enough, her brother stood right beside her, lost in thought, something you don't usually see in the pig-headed Horo Horo. It was a sad day indeed, but the mighty Ren Tao would never admit it. He couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered how little the Ainu boy ate and how quiet he stayed. Pirika said her good-byes, except for him. She simply ignored him. And then she left, on the snowboard, without even saying good-bye. _'Well, you could've said good-bye.'_ A voice inside told him. But his Tao pride blocked his actions as he watched her disappear.

Four years later, he's back. But their roles switched. Ren is now the lovesick person, but was rejected by her. But he still questions if it is love. Her words were truer than ever, "True love comes from the heart; not from money, not from _pity_." Was he just feeling sorry for her? Was he just saying those words to rid four years of guilt? He didn't know, but he wanted to get this settled. His train of thoughts was stopped by a sudden clash of china and a quick slam of the door. He quickly went over to the sound.

He found Pirika, back facing him, kneeled on the ground, picking up something on the floor. He walked over to her and saw her picking up the broken dish. He walked and kneeled down beside her and starting picking up broken pieces as well.

"Oh, Ren-kun, just leave it to me. You can wait in the living room, and I'll bring out some milk later." Pirika said as she took the pieces away from him.

"Clumsy girl." Ren said after seeing her sweet smile. "What happened?" She immediately turned red.

"Um…I caught Onii-chan and Tamao-chan in uh…bad time." Pirika stammered. The award-winning smirk appeared on Ren's face. _'Great, something to harass the idiot with!' _Ren exclaimed with glee.

"Ouch!" Pirika said quickly and jolted. A piece of glass fell and she quickly looked at her bleeding finger.

"Clumsy me." Pirika said and wiped away the blood.

"Pirika-chan! Are you alright?" Ren quickly said and grabbed her hand to inspect it. _'Wow, her hand…it's so soft.' _Ren thought as he looked at the small cut. She pulled her hand back.

"It's alright Ren, I'll get it patched up later." Pirika said with a blush and picked up the remaining pieces and went to the kitchen. She was still avoiding him.

She threw out all the broken pieces and cleaned out her cut before applying a band-aid.

"There." She said and went to the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of milk. She took out a glass and poured some out. Filling up another bowl of medicine for Tamao and placed in the tray next to the cup of milk. She walked out of the kitchen.

"What the heck is all the noise?" Horo Horo said as he flung the door open to see Ren leaning against the wall with that smirk on his face.

"So, heard you nearly scared Pirika-chan to death with your infatuation with your new girlfriend." Ren said with a mocking tone. In the background, he saw Tamao turn bright red. Pirika came rushing down the hall.

"Break it up you two." She said as she hurried inside. The tone of voice brought another smirk on Ren's face. It reminded him of how the old Pirika used to be, full of jumpy joy. She's still happy right now, but more like a peaceful happy. She was less energetic and calmer.

"Okay, Tamao-chan, here's your medicine." Pirika said with a smile and handed Tamao the bowl.

"Thank you, Pirika-chan!" Tamao said happily. Horo Horo went back to her bedside as Ren allowed himself in. After giving Tamao the medicine, Pirika turned to Ren.

"Here's your milk, Ren-kun." Pirika said with ease. _'Maybe it's true. I'm really getting over him!' _Pirika thought happily. She handed him a full glass of milk.

"Uh…thanks." Ren muttered.

"You're welcome." Pirika said politely and returned to the kitchen. There was silence, except for Horo Horo, who was feeding Tamao her medicine.

"So, when do you want to start leaving?" Ren asked.

"I'm thinking tomorrow. Tamao will need to rest after this." Horo Horo said, not taking his eyes off of his loved one.

"Alright, I'll inform Master Yoh that." Ren said and went out of the room to leave the couple alone. He text Yoh on his oracle bells and sat down for a few minutes on the sofa. _'Great, now what?'_ Ren thought as he sat there, bored.

"Master Ren? Maybe you should do some training?" Ren's guardian spirit, Bason, said. Ren nearly got a heart attack.

"Bason, what are you doing here?" Ren asked, with a glare.

"Um…you brought me here." Bason said as he sweatdropped. Ren, so wrapped in the thoughts of the reunion with Pirika, he forgot about his guardian ghost.

"That's not a bad idea, Bason." Ren decided after calming down. He took out his Kwan dao and went out to practice.


	7. Friendly Comfort

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters…

Pirika slowly did her chores. She was quite happy that she didn't feel so scared around Ren anymore. She felt so free and so happy. She hummed a familiar lullaby and did the dishes. She caught some movement outside in the window. She bent over the sink and looked outside with wonder. A grin appeared on her face as she saw Ren out practicing. _'Guess some things doesn't change.'_ Pirika thought in her head as she watched him move with force and grace. She finished up the dishes and put on her coat. She needed to buy some groceries. And walked out the backdoor, leading to the yard where the young Tao was practicing. She closed the door and turned around and came face to face with the deadly end of his kwan dao. Pirika didn't scream, but she let out a gasp. Ren, hearing and seeing who had interrupted him, quickly withdrew it. Pirika let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh…sorry." Ren muttered as he withdrew his weapon.

"It's alright." Pirika said with a smile and headed out the yard.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked subconsciously. She turned to him, kind of embarrassed that the question coming out of his mouth.

"I'm going to the village to go get some groceries." Pirika said innocently. She continued walking, but paused and turned around. "Do you want to come along?" she asked shyly. Ren blushed at the sudden question. _'Maybe as her bodyguard…'_ Ren thought and convinced himself that it was nothing else. He nodded and Pirika smiled timidly. Together, they took the snowy path heading to the village.

Pirika walked along, kind of bummed that it's such a silent journey. But to fill up that space, she looked about in her surroundings. Such crisp white snow…such beauty. She stopped walking as she turned to see a field filled with a fresh coat of snow. Ren looked on her face, on her beaming face. '_She must've gotten over you already…' _Ren thought sadly, as he noticed her friendliness returning.

"Why are we stopping?" Ren asked, kind of clueless on what the Ainu girl was looking at.

"Look." She said dreamily as she pointed to the field.

"It's snow." Ren pointed out.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Pirika said teasingly. "Onii-chan and I used to go up that hill and snowboard. Have you ever played in the snow?" Pirika asked Ren.

"No. Who would waste their precious-" Ren began smugly but was interrupted as he felt cold wetness fall splat on his face. He wiped it away and saw a playful Pirika standing in front of him with cupped hands.

"What did you do that for!" Ren shouted angrily. Pirika let out a giggle and picked up more snow.

"Why, Mr. Hothead needs to cool down a bit." Pirika said and threw the snowball she formed and ran through the field. It hit him splat on the chest. Seeing the playful Pirika in action, he couldn't help but smirk. He too picked up snow and began to form a ball.

"Ooohohoho, you're so going to pay for that!" Ren shouted and threw the snowball. It hit her on the back, but she continued to run. They continued throwing snow around until they were soaking wet. Ren got really frustrated after missing her three times in a row. _'For a girl, she's pretty good at dodging…but not for long.' _Ren thought to himself. He raced after her, no longer throwing snowballs. He plans to tackle her and then start torturing her. No one has ever dared to throw something at Ren Tao before. Pirika may be good at dodging, but she isn't good at racing. As soon as Ren was a few feet away from her, he pounced in on his prey.

"Prepare your doom, Ms. Usui!" Ren said victoriously and grabbed onto her coat. But she tripped; she wasn't paying attention where the heck she was running to as long as she was out of the way of Ren's wrath. Fortunately, Ren caught hold of Pirika; unfortunately, they both started tumbling downhill.

"Ah!" Pirika let out playful giggles. They finally stopped tumbling at the end of the hill in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Hahahaha…that was _so_ much fun!" Pirika squealed. Ren was on top of her, and he smirked after learning his position. He grabbed a handful of snow and brought it close to Pirika's face, threatening to let go of all the fluffy whiteness.

"Ooh no!" Pirika cried. "Ren-kun, get off of me!"

"After what you did to me? Not likely." Ren said as he basically sat on her. She squirmed to try to wiggle herself out, but it was in vain.

"Reeenn-kuuunn!" Pirika begged childishly. Ren let out a chuckle.

"Nope, I'm getting too comfortable." Ren said teasingly. Pirika, determined to get out of here, began to gather snow into her hands. Ren seeing this released the snow in his hands and let it lop on her face. Pirika gaped and spit out the snow on her mouth. Ren finally got up and extended a hand to help her up.

"Well, I see you two were having fun." A familiar voice approached. It was Horo Horo and Tamao on his back, quickly approaching on his snowboard.

"Onii-chan, Tamao-chan! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Pirika said cheerfully.

"Well, yeah, if a certain two people would've left a note, telling us where the heck they went!" Horo Horo said as he expressed his concern of his sister's whereabouts, especially since Ren was mysteriously missing too.

"Oh, sorry Onii-chan. We went to buy groceries." Pirika said. Horo Horo looked around them mockingly.

"Where are the groceries?" Horo Horo asked his sister, teasing her.

"Um…we sort of got sidetracked." Pirika said shyly.

"Ooohh…" Horo Horo said as he eyes the two. An evil smirk appeared on his face. Ren, catching this, became quite flushed.

"What!" Ren asked as he narrowed his eyes. Seeing another inevitable argument between the two, she grabbed Tamao and headed to the village.

"Men." Pirika said as she walked off. Realizing the girls were gone, the boys postponed their fight for later and ran to catch up with the girls.

As the girls lulled around, chattering quietly to themselves as the passed the stands in the village, the boys were a few steps behind, but they were sending glares back and forth.


	8. Friends? Or More?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…except for the plot.

That night, everything felt so carefree for everyone. Tamao and Horo Horo both found each other as they happily chattered away in the dinner table. The usual quiet Ren was having a fun sarcastic time with Horo Horo. Pirika was very happy today to see her brother back to normal and to see that smug smile on Ren's face. Today was just perfect!

As soon as dinner was over, the girls quickly cleared the table as they busied themselves because the boys decided it was a good time to restart their argument.

"Are you guys going to ever stop fighting?" Pirika asked, but she knew it was all in vain. It was impossible to have the two sit for at least five minutes without getting into an argument. But that was until she got a very sly idea. She excused herself from the chores and went outside to the snowy yard.

"Onii-chan! Ren-kun!" Pirika shouted at the top of her lungs in a singsong voice. She prepared herself as she gathered a few snowballs. Horo Horo quickly ran outside, worried about his sister, but foolishly fell into her trap as a couple of snowballs landed squarely on his face as soon as he stuck it through the doorway. Ren followed since Pirika did call his name as well. He went outside, only to lose Horo Horo. But as he stepped outside, he saw Horo Horo face down on the snow.

"Hey, dude-" Ren begun but was cut off because snow all of sudden made its way to his mouth. He heard a soft giggle and knew exactly what happened.

"PIRIKA-CHAN!" Ren shouted without having to wipe out the snow. He heard the door slam shut. Horo Horo got up and looked at the kitchen window. Ren smirked as he saw the girls waving teasingly at them. Horo Horo, being the dork he is, waved back. Ren went back to the door and slid it open, ready to take revenge on a certain blue-haired girl. He opened it just in time to see Pirika's retreating figure. Ren, the competitive one he is, raced through the house, hunting her down. Pirika ran straight into a bedroom as she shut the door to stall time. She searched the room frantically for a hiding place.

Ren flung the door open, madly searching for the girl after she ran into his room. He ran his yellow cat eyes through the room, hunting down his prey. He saw a lump in his blankets and a smirk played on his face. He slowly crept around his bed and sat down on his blankets.

"Hm…I wonder where Pirika-chan may be hiding?" Ren said sarcastically as he flung his blankets on the floor. There was Pirika, arms shielding her face as she readied herself for the worse. Ren remained sitting on her.

"Now, what kind of punishment?" Ren asked aloud. Fear sparked through Pirika's eyes. Ren bore his playful eyes on her.

"Are you…ticklish?" Ren suddenly said as his hands roamed to her sides. Pirika didn't answer him but feared the worse. She was terribly ticklish. She left out a loud giggle as he tickled her on the side.

"Hmm…this may be fun." He said as he enjoyed watching the girl pay for making a fool of himself. He got up and starting tickling her silly. Yells and screams, plus laughter, were heard throughout the house.

"Horo Horo, aren't you going to help Pirika-chan?" Tamao asked at the blue haired Ainu sitting at the kitchen casually. He flashed her a sly smile.

"Sure, let's go _help_." Horo Horo said as he led his girlfriend outside of Ren's bedroom and opened the door. There was Pirika squirming like crazy while Ren tickled her continuously.

"O-Onnniiiiiii-chan! HELP ME!" Pirika called out between her laughter as she saw her brother at the doorway. But unfortunately, he shook his head in a happy manner.

"WHY…hahaha…YOU, ahhhaha!" Pirika said breathlessly. Ren stopped so she could catch her breath. "TAMAO-CHAN, HELP!" Pirika called out to her friend as she saw Ren's hands approaching for another round of torture. Tamao took a step forward, but was stopped when Horo Horo wrapped his arms around her.

"Nope, sorry Pirika, but Tamao's mine!" Horo Horo said as he watched his sister laugh her head off.

"YOU'RE…hahahhaha, STOP REN-KUN…hahahha, ALL EVIL!" Pirika squealed.

"Okay, Ren-kun, I think that's enough torture for now." Horo Horo said. Ren stopped as Pirika composed herself.

"Okay, good night everyone!" Pirika said weakly and returned to her room. Everyone went back to their bedrooms and retreated for the night. Pirika breathed a sigh of relief. _'Today has been such an eventful day. Ren-kun has changed so much…' _Pirika noticed as she glanced back when they were having the snowball fight in the field. _'This might be the start of a great friendship…' _Pirika thought to herself before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Ren lay in his bed with a rare smile on his face. He reflected upon today's events. What he found surprising was that the emptiness and sadness within him at the beginning of the day was gone. The heavy weight he felt on his shoulders the instant he saw her was taken away. Though he would only admit it to himself, he had lots of fun today. Pirika didn't change at all apparently, though the first few minutes were quite the opposite. _'I guess she's really over me.' _Ren thought sadly to himself. He felt something bittersweet growing within. Sure, he has befriended Pirika under the bad impression from the last time they talked, but somehow, he wanted something _more_. The time when he wanted her to notice him, she doesn't. He scowls himself mentally for dropping the first chance he got. _'What a big mistake…' _Ren thought as he turned over. He tried clearing his head of Pirika, knowing how impossible it is to be together. _'Cut it out Ren! You're lucky enough to deserve her friendship.'_ Ren shouted at himself. That's right, he didn't even deserve that after how unhappy he made her, yet she still treats him like a normal person. Little did he know. Pirika may have befriended him, but she still had a little spark left. All that is needed is some fanning.


	9. To the Asakuras

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of the characters…simply the story…

Pirika woke up excitingly happy. She grabbed her suitcase and started packing some belongings. She had a hint of déjà vu, remembering the torture of leaving the Asakura residence. She walked into the kitchen, carrying her luggage and was kind of shocked by someone in the kitchen. _'Drinking milk again, eh?'_ Pirika thought to herself as she predicted the person to be Ren Tao. But unlike their previous experience, Pirika didn't back out, but warmly greeted him.

"Good morning, Ren-kun!" Pirika chirped happily. Ren put down the milk jug and smirked.

"Morning." He muttered before continuing chugging. Pirika took this chance to get a good look at him. Apparently, he must've hit into a growth spurt because he was a couple of inches taller than her. She watched the milk travel through his throat and through his godly body. She smirked to herself. Ren caught her staring and sent her a quizzical look. She let out a giggle.

"Hahaha, Ren-kun, you look so funny when you're confused!" Pirika said in between a fit of giggles. He was a little stunned, but he let out a little chuckle.

"Come on, let's go wake that stupid Onii-chan of yours." Ren said with a smirk, but happiness was clearly written on his face.

"Onii-chan is not stupid!" Pirika shouted playfully as she stomped on his foot. Ren was shocked by both her boldness and her strength. An evil thought came to his mind.

"You haven't forgotten what happened last night, have we, Ms. Usui?" Ren started saying as he threateningly raised his hands to the tickling position. Pirika quickly shut up and ran to her brother's room.

"Onii-chan, WAKE UP!" Pirika said cheerfully, clearly hyper. Ren rushed into the room after Pirika, but slowed down when he reached Horo Horo's room. Ren caught another figure on the bed and a smirk played on his face.

"What's with you two? I could hear you're screaming all the way from here." Horo Horo said sleepily. The other figure stirred.

"Onii-chan? Tamao-chan? W-wha…" Pirika asked, shocked. The smirk on Ren's lips was wider. Horo Horo waved it off, but seeing that smirk first thing in the morning was enough for him to start spilling things out.

"What are you smirking about, idiot! Tamao couldn't sleep so she came to my room. Nothing happened, Tao! Nothing!" Horo Horo explained desperately. By now, Tamao had awoken and had a bright red blush on her face.

"Time to get up, both of you. We need to start walking right away." Ren said with a satisfied sneer on his face and left. Pirika followed him back to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Ren sat down and looked at Pirika. The way the sunshine hits her face; it looks heavenly. Pirika, catching Ren's gaze on her blushed wildly.

"What are you looking at?" Pirika asked shyly. Ren turned red also.

"N-Nothing." Ren stammered. Horo Horo and Tamao walked into the kitchen. Tamao went over to Pirika and started helping make breakfast for the pigs.

"Let's go!" Pirika shouted as she walked out of the door. The other three walked out, carrying their luggage. Pirika was carrying her snowboard; she was planning to use it as faster transportation. Her brother lugged out his board as well. _'No doubt he's going to take Tamao-chan on it. That leaves me with Ren-kun.' _Pirika thought.

"Okay, I'm going with you?" Ren asked, unsure. Pirika nodded uncomfortably. "Do you know how to snowboard?"

"Yep. Though I'm not as good as my brother, but still acceptable. What, scared?" Pirika challenged.

"N-N-No…" Ren stuttered as he placed a scowl on his face. Horo Horo and Tamao were all ready to go.

"Hey sis, up for a challenge?" Horo Horo said as he got on his snowboard.

"Depending, Onii-chan." Pirika said as she readied herself.

"How about a race to the Asakura residence?" Horo Horo asked his younger sister as he cocked his eyebrow. Pirika had a determined look on her face and nodded.

"Get ready Ren-kun!" Pirika cheered as he positioned himself on the board. They made their way to the imaginary starting line.

"Alright. Ready, set, GO!" Pirika shouted loudly as both took off. Both were equally good, since Horo Horo did mope around for four years. His sister didn't even try to get him to train, though she would mention it, because she was too brokenhearted as well. Pirika and Horo Horo were head to head as they dove down the hill. Ren peered at what was ahead of him. He saw a huge gap.

"Uh…Pirika-chan, I hope you notice that abyss we're heading straight to." Ren questioned her.

"Don't worry." She reassured him. She quickly gathered speed. "When I tell you, I need you to release some furyioku to help us get over." Ren nodded and prepared. They were charging at the big gap and BOOM, they were lifted into the sky. Half the distance away, Pirika braced herself.

"Now, Ren-kun!" Pirika shouted. Her brother sudden used his guardian ghost, Kororo into the snowboard and lifted themselves up. The pressure was on when everyone watch to see if they'll make it over. Two snowboards landed on the ground, still picking up speed.

"Yeah! This is what we Ainu's do best!" Pirika shouted happily as she swerved, avoiding the passing trees. The Ainu siblings continued to surf, until they slowed to a halt.

"Okay, we'll have to do the walking now." Pirika explained since there was no more snow to ride on in the bare cobblestone streets.

"We're only a block away, and the race is still on!" Horo Horo reminded his sister. The pairs did their best to run to the house. Ren, impatient is he, grabbed Pirika by the waist and jumped.

"Wha-?" Pirika quickly said as she saw that she was in Ren's arms.

"This'll be faster." Ren assured her as he took another leap. Indeed they were winning.

"Cheater! Let go of my sister you maniac!" Horo Horo shouted as he used Kororo and his snowboard. _'We're almost there. There's the house.' _Ren said as he gave all his strength to beating the baka Ainu.

"My, my, what an exciting welcome." A voice in front of them said in a monotone voice.


	10. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Shaman King characters in this fic…

"Anna-chan!" Pirika went over to her friend. A simple handshake was enough since Anna wasn't one to be emotional at all.

"Nice to see you too. Tamao-chan, we've been awaiting your return; we have a lot of preparations." Anna said in that expressionless tone of hers. They quickly returned.

"I beat your sorry little butt!" Ren shouted proudly at Horo Horo. The Ainu was quickly angered.

"What do you mean, you pointy-headed, pig-faced, idiot?" Horo Horo shouted in front of the Chinese shaman's face. The girls sighed.

"Enough. We had a tie!" Pirika shouted as she stepped in between them. Everyone headed into the house.

"Ren-kun! Horo-kun!" Yoh said down the hall as he walked to the door to greet his best friends.

"Hey man, haven't seen you in ages! And now you're getting married!" Horo Horo congratulated his best friend with a handshake. Ren didn't stay for the festivities but went straight to his room.

"Well, you have to congratulate me as well; I also picked up a girl." Horo Horo boasted proudly. Anna smirked, clearly amused. Tamao, who heard him mention her, blushed crimson red. The room burst into laughter. Even the Tao in his bedroom was smirking.

"And what about you, Pirika-chan? Found someone yet?" Yoh asked his best friend's sister. Ren suddenly found interest in the conversation as he stuck his head out of the doorway.

"Well, not yet, Yoh-kun. But as you say, "Everything will turn out alright."" Pirika said as she smiled cheerfully. Ren felt a knot twist inside him as soon as he saw that smile on her face.

"True, true." Yoh said as he went back to the living room and continued watching T.V. Everyone else followed him, but Pirika noticed someone missing from the excitement. _'Where's Ren-kun? He's suppose to be joining us.' _Pirika thought as she wandered the house to his room. She rapped on it softly. Ren pushed open the door, kind of peeved.

"What!" Ren snapped at whoever was at the door. It was Pirika, but he was still somewhat annoyed.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you with the others?" Pirika asked innocently. He didn't answer her but he sat back on his bed.

"What? Is the Tao annoyed now?" Pirika asked as she flashed him a teasing smile. Tao was kind of surprised.

"N-No, just tired. That's all." Ren said as he still refused to make eye contact with her. But it was the truth. He spent so much of last night thinking of _her_ that he didn't get much sleep.

"Well, do you want to accompany me on the rooftops? I want to watch the sunset." Pirika invited. She knew the Chinese shaman was just shy around large crowds. Ren took a moment before answering, but he hesitantly nodded and followed her outside. She climbed onto the roof, struggling to get up. Ren, seeing her clawing the side of the house in vain attempts snatched her into his hands and jumped up.

Pirika immediately pushed him away as they landed on the roof. _'Calm down Pirika, you're over him, remember?' _Pirika said to herself as she faced the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ren-kun?" Pirika asked in amazement as she looked down at the wonderful horizon. He gave her a slight nod. He finally had to let out what was in his mind.

"You could let out all your anger now, and you could stop being so nice to me. I know ever since that incidence, you'll hate me for the rest of your life." Ren said, exasperated at her false happiness towards him. But when he looked up at her to see how she responded, it showed nothing of anger or sadness.

"You know, Ren-kun? You're a really funny person." She said, laughingly. Ren looked at her with strange awe.

"Well, you are angry, aren't you? I did cause you a lot of pain, didn't I?" he asked, kind of guiltily. She smiled at looked towards the horizon.

"So I thought as well, but you had also helped me realize that there are second chances in life." She said mysteriously with a content smile as she continued awing at the orange sky.

"When?" he asked, daring to continue. She turned to him with dazed look in her eyes.

"Surely Yoh-kun has given you a second chance at life, has he not? Though sure, you were making my life a living hell the first few weeks, but since you arrived, I'm quite content actually. I deserve a second chance to love, and that was what made me get over it." She said. The words 'over it' struck Ren sharply. He didn't know why, but he felt his inner being breaking into two. He nodded in somewhat agreement.

"Dinner!" they heard someone shout from below. Pirika smiled meekly at the Chinese shaman.

"Time for dinner." She simply said and made her way to the edge of the roof. Now, Pirika frowned. _'How am I going to get down from here? Maybe if I jump down…but it's so high up.'_ Pirika thought as she looked down to the ground. Arms encircled around her waist and pulled her downwards. She turned her face to see the golden orbs of the Tao's eyes. They remained like that for what seemed to be forever to them as Ren landed swiftly on the ground. He still remained dazed in her blue ocean eyes, his arms still around her tiny waist.

"Dinner!" They heard Tamao shout again. They both broke from their daze.

"Better hurry inside or else Anna-chan would get mad." Pirika said nervously and broke away and walked inside.


	11. Realization and Hurt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King, or it's characters, or it's plot…except for this one.

All the other guests had already arrived and most were already seated. Pirika went to take a seat next to Tamao, who was comfortably seated next to her Onii-chan. Ren, took the only available seat left, in between Pirika and Chocolove.

"Cheers to Yoh-sama and Anna-sama!" Ryo said happily as he lifted up his glass of Champaign. Everyone raised their glasses and clinked glasses with the people in their reach. Everyone let the engaged couple take first dibs in their food. Then everyone took their picks.

After everyone seemed done, the girls took the responsibility of cleaning up, except Anna. So Pirika and Tamao worked along side while happily chatting. Everything seemed perfectly right. Everyone was content in their place and everything has certainly turned out alright.

The boys laid in the living room, all slouching about. Anna sat beside Yoh and didn't take much pleasure about the conversations. She was getting tired of the constant burst of laughter after every sentence Yoh said. But she had to admit that it was amusing. Whenever Chocolove would start talking, Ren and Horo would stuff something in his mouth, most of the time their fists. So after three or so punches from them, Chocolove refused to speak for the rest of the night. When Anna had enough, she silently got up and went to the kitchen to join the other girls for a better conversation. The girls within the kitchen were laughing and Anna couldn't help but manage a smile. The air was so clear and fresh, it was unbelievable.

"So, Tamao. I heard you finally became clear of Horo-kun's feelings." Anna said as she sat down at the table. Tamao blushed and nodded shyly.

"That's good. Everything worked out perfect for everyone. Scratch that. What about you Pirika?" Anna said as she turned her attention to the Ainu girl. Pirika immediately felt herself being the center of attention, though there were only two other people with her, and she blushed.

"Well…" Pirika began, but she didn't know how to reply.

"Hmmm…how about Ren-kun? How did your confession with Ren-kun four years go?" Anna asked with a bored expression. Tamao stopped what she was doing and looked at Pirika. Pirika stood stunned that Anna would know such a thing. Then again, she's Anna, and Anna never missed a thing.

"He rejected." Pirika said as her features darkened. But she immediately snapped back and held up her head with a smile.

"But that's alright. Some things were just not meant to be, so why live with a heavy heart? I'm moving on." Pirika said happily. Anna and Tamao were both a little surprised by Pirika's mood swing, but they smiled happily for their friend. Inwardly, Pirika felt kind of proud of herself for making it over this obstacle.

But little did they know that Ren was listening with his heavy heart. He had heard Pirika's response that confirmed his suspicions. His mind wandered as the other guys beside him laughed and cheered. Perhaps Pirika was right after all. It wasn't meant to be, and it's already too late to do something about it. _'Not.' _His inner voice told him. He looked up with a smirk. Surely, a Tao gets anything he wants, and he wants her. Now, if he could've made her fall in love once, he could make her fall in love with him twice.

"Hey, Ren! You alright?" Yoh shouted at his friend. Ren snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the lazy Shaman king.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ren said.

"Okay. You were just looking at me with the weirdest look of malice ever." Yoh said with a smile and went back to his conversation.

"Speaking of the X-laws, where's Lyserg?" Horo asked. Everyone stood silent as they searched around the room.

"Oh no, did I forget to invite Lyserg?" Yoh suddenly shouted. Something came flying across the room and hit Yoh on the chest.

"Did you forget again! Lyserg and Milly are on their honeymoon!" Anna shouted from across the room. The three girls entered the room and sat down. Anna went to sit next to Yoh and Horo snatched Tamao the instant she stepped in. Pirika sat down quietly as she tried to ignore the fact that she felt lonely and out of place. Ren seeing Pirika all alone stood up and sat next to her. She managed to smile at his friendly gesture.

"What! Lyserg and Milly got married!" Horo shouted in surprise.

"Yup." Yoh said, suddenly remembering everything.

"Wow." Horo said as he gaped in astonishment. The group heard the doorbell right and Anna went to answer it with much annoyance. She returned with one other person, Jeanne.


	12. Deathly Visitor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or anything that is associated with it…

"Jeanne-san!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Horo Horo asked her.

"Well, I heard that Yoh-kun and Anna-chan were getting married and I haven't heard from much of you, so I decided to pay you a visit. Besides, Anna-chan invited me." Jeanne said. Everyone looked at Anna with confusion.

"What! If we're going to have a celebration, mind as well bring in the whole crowd." Anna said calmly. Jeanne went over to sit by Pirika. She saw Tamao and Horo Horo pretty close together.

"So, Tamao-chan and Horo-kun, are you two together?" Jeanne asked the two. Horo Horo, placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Does that answer your question?" Horo said proudly. Jeanne smiled.

"That's wonderful news!" Jeanne said. She turned to her left and looked at Pirika and Ren next to her.

"How about you two?" She asked with an innocent smile. Pirika blushed.

"What? There's nothing going on between us, just good old pals." Pirika stated calmly. Ren remained quiet.

"Oh, sorry." Jeanne replied sweetly.

"That's alright." Pirika said quietly.

"So, how's it been going Jeanne-chan? Where's Marco-san?" Pirika asked, wondering why her overprotective bodyguard is nowhere to be found.

"Well, I've convinced him that I'll be safe in the hands of the people that defeated Hao-san." She said. Pirika nodded understandingly. Ren was sitting there, every minute being completely saddened by the words Pirika had spoken.

"Well, it's good that he trusts us now." Yoh said. Everyone in the room could agree to that. The old group continued to catch up on some really good times as each one discussed their current situation and their humanly achievements.

After an hour or so, they heard the doorbell ring again. Anna, who was the closest to the door, got up with a roll of her eyes.

"Who could be here at this hour?" Anna asked to no one in particular. She opened the door in exasperation and then jumped back several steps.

"Wha-What are you doing here!" Anna shouted. Everyone became alarmed and Yoh, being her newly fiancé, quickly got up and ran towards the door.

"What's wrong Anna?" Yoh shouted through the hallways. Everyone came trailing after him. Yoh reached his fiancée and found her all the way backed up by the wall with an appalled expression on her face. He kneeled down beside her and held her shoulders.

"What's wrong Anna?" Yoh asked in a concerned manner. She silently lifted her hand and pointed to something in front of her. Yoh followed her gaze and jumped up.

"Hello little brother." Said the visitor. Everyone came scrambling in.

"What happened, Yoh?" Horo Horo asked as he saw Anna on the floor and Yoh standing there. He looked at the doorway and immediately frowned. Everyone gasped and prepared for battle.

"HAO!" everyone shouted at once.

"What is he doing alive?" Pirika asked. Tamao couldn't even manage a shrug, as she was stunned completely. Jeanne was with the other girls and suddenly felt herself clench her fist as well as her jaw. The boys all summoned their furyioku and guardian ghosts. But Hao held up a hand in protest.

"Hold on a sec guys." Yoh told the others. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my brother and sister-in-law are getting married, and as a brother, I should most definitely be at this celebration." Hao said with a smirk.

"Listen, if you all want to fight, go outside! Hao, what are you still here alive!" Anna raged as she recovered from the surprise.

"Well, you see Anna, umm…I didn't actually KILL him the last time. I sort of just injured him quite a bit and yeah…" Yoh rambled on. Anna's eyes narrowed and her jaw tensed.

"You didn't kill him!" Anna shouted.

"Perhaps Yoh wanted to give him a second chance." Ren quietly said. Everyone's heads turned to his direction and looked at him with a confused expression. Pirika smiled fondly at Ren's revelation.

"Nonetheless, that was my intention. Wow, wouldn't have expected you to guess that." Yoh said in amazement. Ren was sort of angered but saw that this was not the time for a silly fight.

"State whether you want to fight or not, Hao." A soft voice from the back said firmly. Everyone turned their heads and saw Jeanne ready to explode.

"I'm merely here to congratulate my brother and sister-in-law. I'm a changed man." He said. Some of them snickered at the thought, some remained silent.

"What? Do you not believe me? I suppose it is hard to believe since I've done so much evil in the past." Hao said with sincerity. Anna still scrutinized Hao with her fiery eyes. Yoh looked at his brother and then looked at his fiancée. As much as he wanted to defend his brother, he couldn't face the consequences it would do to his relationship with Anna. Pirika glanced around and sighed. She knew Hao had caused much destruction for her friends earlier on, but perhaps he did truly change. The Spirit of Fire was nowhere in sight, and he didn't prove to be a threat. Perhaps he had changed. She stepped up.

"You know, maybe he's telling the truth. Yoh has given everyone a second chance in life hasn't he, so why would he change for his own brother. Now, I may not be trusting him myself, but for now, I think we'll give him a chance and then we'll judge him." Pirika said carefully. Everyone stared at her with awe and surprise. Horo went up to his sister.

"Sis, what are you doing, supporting an enemy!" Horo shouted. Pirika winced.

"Don't yell at her. She's right; everyone deserves a second chance." Another voice interrupted. Everyone's heads turn to the shaman behind Horo, Ren Tao. Pirika smiled.

"You too, Ren! Did you not forget that this dude almost killed Yoh here?" Horo shouted.

"I'm just doing what Master Yoh is doing. And since he has spared his murder's life, why shouldn't we? Think about it. Hasn't he given us all second chances? Imagine what it would be if he didn't. We wouldn't be as supporting as we are now." Ren replied coldly. Everyone took time to digest and nodded in agreement, even Jeanne. She studied the once evil shaman a bit. There was something different, something different with his smile. It wasn't a smirk, but a friendly smile of hope.

"Fine, for now, we'll grant you forgiveness temporarily. We'll judge you by later actions and sayings." Jeanne said, summing up everyone's thoughts. Pirika smiled fondly at their decision. Yoh sighed, relieved. Hao smiled gratefully and thanked everyone.

"So, when's the big day?" Hao asked his brother.

"Well, Anna was thinking of sometime in the winter. That way it'll be close and she'll enjoy it." Yoh said as he looked at his wife-to-be. Anna glared at him and then turned and returned to another hallway. Yoh ran after her. Everyone became silent as they watched their favorite couple walk off.

Yoh finally caught up with her and took hold of her hand. She pulled herself away from him. She was too infuriated that he dared to trick her about such a big matter. _'Didn't he know how worried I was when I first lost him! And yet here he is, bringing back the evil that nearly took him away from me. I was so scared, so afraid that I'll never see him again. Is he so ignorant of my feelings?'_ Anna thought bitterly as she felt an overwhelming sadness consume her. She marched to her room.

"Anna, wait! Anna, let me explain! I'm sorry!" Yoh said while he chased after her. Anna threw open her door and slid it close. Yoh managed to pull it open again before she locked it. He scrambled into the room as he knelt by his fiancée.

"Anna…" he began with desperation in his voice. She sat there, almost lifeless and cold. She turned to him and glared at him.

"How could you! How could you trick me?" Anna said through gritted teeth as the first tear fell.

"Anna, I-" he began, but he got cut off by a pillow. Another things came flying at his head.

"Get out, OUT!" Anna shouted as she continued to throw things, letting out her rage in the process. Yoh scrambled out the door just in time to hear Anna's sorrowful whimpers. He remained glued to the door, listening as each sob broke his heart. Everyone remained at the end of the hall, peeking to see the result of the talk. As soon as the heard the crack of glass, everyone knew it wasn't a good result and all grieved for the couple.

Everyone went to their beds with a heavy heart. Yoh still remained in the hallway, staring bleakly at the door. He had a pained expression on his face as memories of the good times with her flashed by. How did this turn out this way? Right, it was all his fault. _'If I had just told her the truth earlier.'_ He thought regretfully. Everyone was worried about his and Anna's condition, but Ryo convinced everyone to go to bed that night. Everyone returned to their rooms, refusing to continue the festivities while their best friend is breaking.

Anna laid in her bed, still wondering how Yoh could do this to her. She knew he was still outside, waiting out there. She felt somewhat glad that he's still standing by her, but for how long? She started to feel guilty about letting him sit there as the cold night approached. She had thought about going out there and talking to him, but in the end, her pride won the battle.


	13. The Efforts of Winning Her Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King.

Jeanne quietly took out the clips in her hair and sighed at tonight's turn of events. She heard a soft knock on her door. She got up and slid it open, expecting one of the girls. But what appeared before her was a crowd, the whole group, except for Yoh and Anna.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked calmly.

"Could we come in?" Hao asked. Jeanne eyed him suspiciously but offered her their room. Everyone piled in, but she soon saw that there were some people still missing. Ryo and Chocolove both were not present.

"Where's Chocolove-kun and Ryo-kun?" She asked.

"They're trying to get Yoh to go to bed." Horo said grimly. Everyone had worried faces on, except Hao, who had a cool calm face on.

"Why aren't you guys there to help?" She asked.

"We're thinking of ways to get the two back together. They're getting married and it would just break Yoh-kun's heart if the wedding and engagement is called off." Pirika said softly. Jeanne nodded in understanding.

"So, what are some good traps to get the two together?" Jeanne asked.

"How about we stuff them in a room and lock it?" Horo said.

"We've seen the outcome already. Anna-chan ended up throwing stuff at Yoh-kun." Pirika stated.

"What if we put them in a room that is totally empty of furnishings and stuff?" Jeanne stated. Hao snapped his fingers.

"That is perfect. But how to lure them in…" Hao said. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about the situation his presence caused.

"Maybe us girls could drag Anna-sama inside, while you guys could take in Yoh-sama." Tamao suggested.

"Alright, and if that doesn't work out, give it your all." Ren said. Everyone agreed upon this and started filing out of the room as they went to their beds with at least happier and hopeful spirits. Hao still lingered upon the room.

"I'm surprised you even considered giving me a chance." Hao said to Jeanne as the last disappeared to their rooms. Jeanne sat back down and continued removing the pins.

"Well, I thought about what the others had said and I think you should at least be given an explanation of your sudden appearance. I really hope you did change and not throw away this opportunity to prove it." Jeanne said. Hao went to the door.

"Well, good night Jeanne-chan." He said. Jeanne kind of winced at the prefix he added to her name, but shrugged it off. She unclasped the clips and brushed through her silky silvery hair and went to bed.

As soon as everyone had woken up, they were determined to get their plan started. The boys and girls headed to the hallway where Yoh and Anna were, but when they arrived, Yoh was gone from the hallway.

"Did you guys get him to sleep yesterday?" Ren asked Chocolove and Ryo, but they nodded in disappointment. Ren slid open Yoh's door, but found his room empty.

"Where's is he?" Horo asked.

"I don't know. We'll go check outside." Ren said and led the group outside. They found Yoh frantically doing pushups with his grim face. Sweat dripped upon his forehead and as they got closer they heard him count.

"5021, 5022, 5023…" Yoh continued with determination in his voice. Everyone looked at him with awe.

"Yoh, what are you doing? Did you guys get to talk yesterday night?" Horo asked with a hopeful voice. Yoh slowly got up.

"No." He quickly said and began to jog.

"Then why are you doing it?" Ren asked.

"Because Anna would've made me do it." Yoh replied softly. Of all those years as friends, the gang has never seen him so depressed and so sad.

"Well, little brother, did you sleep at all last night?" Hao asked his running figure.

"No. Can't talk, still need to do 300 more laps." He replied as he gasped for air. Tamao spotted a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. She recognized it was Yoh's handwriting. Her eyes bulged when she saw what was on there. She quickly grabbed Horo's arm and showed him the paper.

"This is at least ten times more than Anna-sama would give him. He must be exhausted from this nonstop workout! This is way too much!" Tamao exclaimed at Horo Horo. Everyone crowded around them after they heard Tamao. Then they heard a thud and everyone's attention turned to the jogger, who was now on the floor. Everyone rushed to him.

"Dude, you alright!" Horo asked as he turned his friend to his back. No response as Yoh's chest moved up and down as he struggled to breath. Face completely wet with sweat, reddened from the extreme workout.

"Slow and deep breaths." Ren ordered. The girls ran inside to get water and Anna.


	14. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters.

"Anna-chan! Anna-chan, open the door!" Pirika pounded furiously on the wooden door. Jeanne had went to get water. This was most definitely not according to their plan.

Inside, Anna heard all the pounding and immediately got angered. She sat up and yawned and slowly got up to the door. She slid it open, ready to yell at them for waking her up so early, but she sensed something was wrong.

"Anna-sama, it's Yoh-sama!" Tamao began and right when she heard Yoh's name, she quickly rushed next door. No one was there. She rushed outside and saw the huddled group of shamans gathered around. She paused and held her breath as the sudden creeping feeling of the worse happened. Jeanne ran past her with four cups of water as she made her way through the crowd. Anna rushed after her, as she got closer she saw that everyone was indeed huddled around her fiancé, who laid still in the ground. She quickly stomped up to Hao.

"What did you do!" She shouted at him. "Answer me!"

Hao looked at her with an innocent look as Pirika pulled her down.

"Hao-kun didn't do anything. Yoh-kun just overworked and collapsed because of exhaustion." Pirika explained. Anna never took her eyes off of the slowly breathing Yoh.

"Exhaustion? What did he do that could make him that exhausted?" Anna questioned. Tamao handed Anna the sheet of paper. Anna looked at it.

"What is this?" Anna asked.

"It's Yoh-sama's new training schedule. Forgive him, please Anna-sama." Tamao pleaded. Anna looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Come on, let's bring him inside." Jeanne said and some of the boys carried Yoh into the house. Anna followed after them.

"You're going to forgive him, Anna-chan?" Pirika asked with a cheerful smile as she went alongside her.

"We'll see." Anna said and walked off after the boys.

Yoh had felt much better after a couple drinks of water and some fanning, which Anna made sure she exclusively did. Everyone had left the room, knowing that this might be a good chance for the two to make up. They did, however, stay outside the doors, listening closely to what the couple had to say.

Anna wiped away the sweat on Yoh's forehead with a handkerchief. A smile crept upon Yoh's face as he grabbed hold of her hand. Anna flinched and gasped, but eased up a bit.

"I'm sorry, Anna." He whispered wearily. Anna sighed and smiled.

"Okay. Let's get you patched up and give you a good rest." Anna said as she continued wiping the sweat off of his damp forehead. He loosened his grip on her hand. She went over to the table, but he restrained her.

"Do you forgive me?" He said.

"Well, I don't exactly approve of your hospitality of Hao after all these years," Anna said as she removed her hand from his grasp and turned around so tat his back was facing him. Yoh's features darkened. "However, I will agree with the others for the time being."

Anna smiled and turned around to see a smiling Yoh sitting on the bed. She sat next to him. He put his arms around his beloved fiancée and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Anna." He said.

"Don't mention it." Anna said as she snuggled up close to him as they both enjoyed a nap in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, the others heard soft and peaceful silences and smiled. They quietly trotted away, back to their own civilizations.

"So, our plan didn't work out very well, but it seems little brother had a plan of his own." Hao said as he went down the hall.

"Yeah." Pirika said happily. Ren felt his insides melt at the sound of her voice.

"How about we head into town? I need to pick up some groceries." Tamao said. Horo Horo quickly walked behind her.

"And I will happily escort you." He said in a silly manner. Tamao let out a little giggle.

"Great idea, I think I might want to go for a walk in the park." Pirika chirped happily. Ever since the couple's happiness, everyone's been in a better mood. Ren somehow couldn't keep his eyes off of her today. They mysteriously kept wandering off to her bubbly self, but he smiled at it.

"Pirika-chan, could I come with you?" He asked softly. She turned to him, some shock in her eyes, but she smiled.

"Alright." She replied calmly and walked out with the others.

"Choco-kun, Faust-kun, what are you two doing?" Tamao asked as she reached the end of hallway and saw the two heading outside with their luggage.

"Didn't Yoh or Anna-chan tell you? Faust has to leave early for his clinic, and I finally got a break in the comedy world." Chocolove said happily. Ren and Horo looked at him surprised that his jokes were getting better. Everyone said their good-byes to the two and headed out the door themselves. So, everyone headed out to their destination as they left Yoh and Anna alone and at peace.


	15. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King or its characters.

"So, which park are we going to?" Ren asked Pirika as they walked up the street.

"Um…I don't actually know. I'm just walking." Pirika said sheepishly.

"Oh." Ren said quietly. The silence between the two was basically killing him. Pirika also felt uncomfortable though her feelings for him were well past behind her. "How about we go to the one that's up ahead?"

"Okay." Pirika said quietly and headed for the park that was ahead. Trees filled the area as a narrow path winded through it. Pirika smiled and started down the path.

"You know, this silence is getting annoying." Pirika pointed out.

"Yeah." Ren said as he let out a sigh in the process.

"How about we climb a tree?" Pirika suggested bouncily. She picked out a tree to begin climbing on. Ren waited by the trunk, watching her every move.

"Ren-kun, there's apples up here. Hold on, I'm going to pick some." Pirika said as she spotted the fruit up on the treetops.

"Uh…Pirika-chan, is that such a good idea?" He asked, watching her very closely, making sure she won't fall.

"Yeah, just hold on a bit." She said as she strained to get the fruit at the end of the branch. She slowly motioned though the jagged edges of the bark and ignored when they scratched her. Then she slipped.

"Pirika!" Ren shouted out and jolted to catch her. She plummeted towards the dirt ground but landed in the arms of Ren. She let out the breath she was holding but only to find herself holding another as their eyes met. It has been long since she gave them a good look, for she had been afraid of them for so long. And Ren; he stared into her eyes, regretting the times he brushed her off to have been missing this fulfillment. He brought her closer and closer as they soon could feel each other's breath on each other's cheeks. They stared at each other, questioning yet they knew for sure. Ren closed his eyes and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently. Pirika felt such warmth in his kiss, but as soon as she blinked, she soon realized her surroundings. She pushed him away. Ren looked at her with a pained expression, like his half was torn out.

"Why did you hug me?" Pirika demanded with fury in her eyes. Ren looked at her, questioning.

"I-I-I…" He began, trying to find the words.

"Yes?" She asked, kind of afraid, yet kind of hopeful.

"I don't know." He said as he looked at the ground.

"Why did you kiss me?" Pirika asked almost in a whisper.

"I-I don't know." He said truthfully. Pirika took a step back. She was gasping as tiny sobs grew in her throat. _'I knew it was too good to be true.' _Pirika thought as she took another step back and then bolted out of the park. Ren looked at her retreating figure as he scowled at himself for messing up again. _'You love her! Why can't you just tell it to her!' _Ren yelled at himself as he shook his head in frustration. He struck the tree with his iron fist at his own complication.


	16. Back to China

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in the fic…

"Maybe it's over there." Jeanne said to herself. While the others go out for their own enjoyment, Jeanne went to look for the nearby church. She looked at her map and found it very confusing to follow with. She was so used to Marco driving her around. She walked down a deserted street and turned a corner.

"Heading for the church?" Someone asked as she turned the corner. She looked up from her map and saw a pair of coffee colored eyes.

"Asakura-san, what are you doing here?" Jeanne asked the shaman. He smiled at her.

" 'Asakura-san'? I called you Jeanne-chan." He asked as he walked with Jeanne down the street.

"Of course, no one told you to call me that. Besides, we're not all too familiar with you anyways." Jeanne said coldly and walked off. Hao winced at her words. He ran to catch up with her.

"Well, do you know the way?" He asked her as she kept referring to a map in her hands. She frowned at him.

"I don't know." She said.

"Here let me see." He said as he tugged on the map and concentrated on finding it. Jeanne looked at him and noticed something different about him. As she continued staring at him, she couldn't help but feel that he really has changed. His eyebrows furrowed together as he muttered to himself the street names. Jeanne smiled at him and how indeed he has really changed into a whole new person. Hao caught her eye and turned to her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, dumbfounded. Jeanne had to suppress the giggles rising up as she caught the look on his face, a look that the other Hao would never come up with.

"Nothing." Jeanne said quickly and coolly. Hao didn't press on, but wasn't convinced either.

"It should be that way." He said as he pointed down the street. He folded the map and started walking. Jeanne followed after him, seeing him under a different light this time.

Pirika ran. She didn't know where; she just ran wherever her heart takes her. She was foolish, to have let him in once again and to have her heart trampled all over again. It hurts even more this time around, even though she thought she had gotten over him. She collapsed on a bench. She held her head in her hands as the endless tears spilled out. She hated Ren for doing this to her again, yet at the same time she hated herself for falling for the same reasons.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, staring off into space as she wandered in her thoughts. Passing walkers all looked at her and gave her worried looks, but she still remained still and emotionless.

"Seems like no one is home yet." Tamao pointed out as they walked inside the house. Anna and Yoh were awake and were found cuddled up in the living room couch, watching television. Tamao set the groceries on the kitchen table. Horo Horo followed her actions and made sure to avoid the living room. A sound at the other side of the house caught their attention.

"What was that?" Tamao asked. She stopped what she was doing and listened. Horo Horo heard the sound as well and decided to investigate. He motioned Tamao to come with him and she did. They walked down the hall and looked around cautiously. There was Ren Tao struggling with his suitcase in the front door.

"Ren-kun, where are you going?" Tamao asked the purple haired shaman.

"Back to China, important family matters." He said urgently.

"Oh." Tamao said, as she felt disappointed. "Are you going to be at the wedding reception?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a month or so. Tell everyone good-bye." Ren said reluctantly as he pulled his stuff out. A limo was already waiting in the front. Tamao sudden saw resentment and regret in Ren's eyes and she knew who caused it. She ran back into the house without explaining and headed for the nearest park.


	17. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King or its characters.

"Pirika-chan! Pirika-chan, there you are!" Tamao shouted as she saw the lonely individual sitting on a bench, staring off in space. Pirika heard her name being called out and slowly turned her attention to the approaching pink-haired girl. Tamao came up to her, gasping for air, trying to explain to her.

"Ren-kun's…leaving…for…China…" Tamao said as she heaved for oxygen. Pirika felt a sudden panic go through her entire body. She felt herself freeze up and stop breathing. She had no clue why she felt this way, but she did. She immediately got up and ran back to the Asakura residence. She ran through the house, not caring that she bumped into stuff. She made it to the front of the house, but only to see the limo disappear at the end of the hill. She sunk to the ground.

_'I'm too late. I'm too late.' _Pirika thought sadly. Tamao saw her friend on the ground and rushed over to her, not caring for the aching pain at her side.

"It's alright Pirika-chan. He's going to be back at the wedding reception. He gave us his word." Tamao said reassuringly to her friend. Pirika stared at the ground with empty eyes. Horo Horo rushed to the front to see his sister on the ground with his girlfriend next to her, comforting her. He went to them.

"Hey, Pirika, are you okay?" He asked in his normal concerned brother's voice.

"She's going to be alright." Tamao said optimistically, and whispered to Pirika to go inside and rest up. Pirika nodded softly and slowly walked into the house. Horo Horo and Tamao looked after her with great concern.

"What's wrong with her?" Horo Horo asked Tamao.

"Some people aren't as lucky us, Horo. Sometimes they don't get who they want/" Tamao said sadly. Horo Horo, still confused about the whole situation asked for a better explanation when Yoh and Anna walked out.

"I heard Ren went back to his place." Yoh said, trying to confirm the information.

"Yeah, but he said he'll be back in time for the wedding." Horo Horo said. Anna went over to Tamao.

"Did Pirika-chan fix things with Ren-kun?" she asked. Tamao shook her head sadly. The two had known about Pirika's infatuation with the Chinese shaman years ago. But Pirika's mood on the last day had told them the confession had not gone well. They were hoping the little get together might help refuel Pirika's flame and create one in Ren. From what Anna had noticed, the two were getting along quiet well; at least they were friends. Ren had a softer and gentler side to him that he only revealed to Pirika, but he seemed already too late to retrieve her heart for she was over him. But she supposed when everyone went to their errands, something had happened that caused Ren's abrupt departure along with Pirika's personality change.

"My, we need to get those two back in rightful terms." Anna said quietly.

"What did you say Anna?" Yoh asked his fiancée.

"Remember when we were discussing about Ren-kun the other night? We need to get those two together. It is clearly written that those two have feelings for each other." Anna said softly. Yoh nodded in agreement, but Horo Horo was left in the fog.

"What are we talking about here?" He asked the group. Tamao looked at Anna, wondering if it was alright to tell him.

"I suppose we should tell you. Pirika-chan and Ren-kun." Tamao said softly. At first Horo Horo looked at her with puzzlement, but then e suddenly realized what she was telling him and became enraged.

"What! Him with her! I'll never allow such a thing to happen. Never!" Horo Horo shouted.

"Horo, Pirika's been having this passion since the Shaman tournaments. But the night came when you guys had to leave but her confession didn't go so well. She was left heartbroken and sad. But this little get together that Anna had planned was to get the two back together. However, it appears something went wrong while they were at the park." Tamao explained.

"She doesn't have feelings for that Tao. She never did and never will!" Horo shouted.

"Ridiculous. Perhaps you didn't notice that gleam of sadness while you were at home each day worrying about your own love life, but it is clear to me." Anna said coldly. Tamao went for a softer approach and walked over to him, grasping his hand.

"Horo, you would want to give the kind of happiness that we share together to her, don't you? We've had the chance to share our feelings, yet Pirika didn't. And she has this chance if we give the two a little push. You want that for her, right?" Tamao asked him with a gentle motherly voice. Horo Horo looked at the ground with much conflicting emotions, but in the end, he nodded in agreement.

"So, how are we going to get the two together?" Yoh asked.

"Well, at the wedding, we make sure no one gets into their way of love. But if they shy away, we could always put them into partners." Tamao suggested.

"Perhaps we could make Pirika-chan the maid of honor and Ren as my best man. Well, if you two don't mind." Yoh suggested as he looked at Tamao and Horo. They both shook their head in agreement.

"We'll give anything for their happiness and love." Tamao said.

"Then it is settled. They'll at least have to dance with each other. Then we could perhaps lure them into the gardens. Yoh, you'll call Ren and tell him about the best man stuff. And I will call Jun-chan to ask her what distracts Ren-kun." Anna said with a grin. Everyone nodded and went to do whatever they had in mind.


	18. Plan of Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or its characters.

"I don't understand why you do all that stuff." Hao asked Jeanne as they walked home.

"I do it simply because I want to. You wouldn't understand; you're a demon of the darkness." Jeanne said.

"Perhaps, and what does that make you? An angel of light?" He asked, challenging her.

"I'm simply a servant of God, that's all." She said.

"Well, some things will never change; it's in our blood. But some things do." He said.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied with a grin.

"You know, you're not making it any better for me to place your position." She said as she frowned.

"Well, sometimes it doesn't really matter where you stand. Just as long as you feel you're doing the right thing." Hao said mysteriously. Jeanne looked at him in awe. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, when did you get so wise?" She asked.

"When I was spared. I do realize that I was wrong, but truth is in the eye's beholder. Though I still dislike humans, I've learned to tolerate them. My brother has defeated me, yes, but he has spared me to make me learn this fact. I may still do evil, but it is true that we all have evil inside." Hao said as he let out little sighs.

"My, you have changed." Jeanne admitted.

"True, but some things haven't changed…" He said as he looked ahead in a dazed manner.

"Like what?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"Like nothing." He said quickly as he looked downwards.

"But-" Jeanne began.

"It seems to me the polite and quiet Jeanne-chan has changed." He said quickly, teasing her and with that, she quickly quieted down. They approached the large estate in silence and entered in silence. They were quite surprised to see that the house was silent.

"Perhaps they're still out." Hao said as he wondered.

"No, it's almost dinner time and Anna-chan doesn't like tardiness." Jeanne said as she looked down the hallways.

"Well, they are somewhere." Hao said as he placed himself on the couch and turned on the television. Jeanne feeling out of place walked to her room.

She sat quietly on her bed, thinking over today's events. But one question still remained in her mind, why did he kiss her. _'Maybe he did love me. But then if he did, I would've messed up. I didn't give him the chance. Or maybe the kiss was just a spur of the moment, accounting nothing.' _Pirika thought, but she had an instinctive feeling that it wasn't just a coincidence, getting wrapped up by the moment. All she hoped for was that he'd return soon, but then she bit her lip. _'What if he doesn't come soon? What if he never comes back? What if I'm actually wrong? He'll never want to talk to me again; he'll never want to see me again.' _Pirika sat up straight and panicked. But she remembered hearing from Tamao that he'll be back for the wedding. She didn't know what she was going to do, or how to prepare, but she knew one thing. She knew just how important Ren Tao was to her. A knock on her door made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Come in." She said hoarsely. Tamao opened the door and closed it gently. She walked over to her friend's side and looked at her.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Pirika managed a slight nod.

"Well, Anna-chan told me to tell you that she wants you to be her maid of honor." Tamao said. Pirika looked at her with a bit of surprise and awe.

"But how? What about you?" Pirika asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm already the food preparation person, so I'll have plenty of work in my hands." Tamao said and smiled sweetly.

"But, who's the best man?" Pirika asked, her spirits already lifting.

"Um…I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Yoh-sama or Anna-sama." Tamao lied as she excused herself to prepare dinner. Pirika felt a sudden excitement run through her. She's the maid of honor! She had much to prepare for and lots to do. She quickly got out of bed and walked out, totally forgetting about the situation with Ren.

Ren rode in the limo alone, with Pai Long as his driver. He had ordered him to pick him up because of the situation he just went through. He sat in the back seat, wondering about what he did today. He was furious with himself that he did that to her, one to have kissed her, two to have nothing to say for it. When he saw just how upset he was, he decided this little time off thing. Perhaps she was going to hate him for the rest of her life; perhaps it was for the best. But he still had to go to his best friend's wedding and then after that, he'll never see her again. His cell phone rang loudly, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Hello?" He said gruffly.

"Hey, Ren?" he heard on the other side of the phone. He recognized it was Yoh.

"Yoh? Sorry for the abrupt exit, but I promise I'll be back for your big day." Ren assured his best friend.

"Um…yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want you to be my best man." Yoh said. Ren silently gasped.

"What? Me?" Ren asked, stressed every word.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Yoh asked. Ren paused for a second but Pirika's words rung through his head. _' "He gave you a second chance, did he not?"' _He remembered. For his best friend, he'll take on such a big task.

"I'll be honored to play such a part on your big day." Ren said, and smiled at himself.

"Great. I'll see you there. Bye." Yoh said and hung up. Ren pressed 'End' on his phone and sighed.


	19. The Day and the Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King or its characters.

"Omigosh, I can't believe this is it!" Tamao shouted gleefully as she helped Anna into her pure white wedding dress. Anna sat down, admiring proudly at her image.

"Yes, it truly is." Anna said softly.

"Are you nervous?" Pirika asked, as she had already gotten ready. Apparently, she was more worried than Anna was. She had awoken first out of the whole household and gotten ready in a jiffy. By the time everyone had awoken, Pirika was already to go. Dressed in fine blue silk, she looked simply heavenly. She had taken away her Ainu bandana for such an occasion and even put her hair in small buns.

"Anna-chan, aren't you nervous?" Pirika asked as she twiddled her fingers.

"To tell you the truth, I am." Anna admitted as she smiled. A knock on the door was heard. Pirika went to get it as Tamao and Jeanne did Anna's hair.

"Yes?" She said. It was Yoh, waiting anxiously.

"Hey, no sneak peeks." Pirika ordered Yoh and stepped out and shut the door.

"Aw…Pirika-chan! When is Anna done?" Yoh pleaded. Pirika shook her head.

"No, the groom cannot see the bride until we get to the church." Pirika ordered strictly. Yoh nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue with her.

"So, who's the best man?" Pirika asked as she walked down the hall.

"Ren." Yoh replied coolly. Pirika stopped and froze and then she slowly turned around, completely shocked.

"W-What?" Pirika exclaimed. Yoh smiled and went away. Pirika sank back on the wall for support. _'Hey, at least you'll get to dance with him, and then you'll get to talk, right? This is what you wanted. But how come you're so scared? Omigosh this is going too fast!' _Pirika said as she felt her heart rushing like mad. She felt sick to her stomach and dizzy. But she knew one thing; she can't get out of this mess. She then heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the front door and opened.

"Hi." She said but left the door. She wasn't feeling so well. She dragged her feet to the living room and held onto the couch for support. She shook her head, trying to breathe correctly let alone think. Hands clasped her shoulders.

"Pirika-chan, are you all right?" she heard Tamao say. She turned her head wearily and managed her best smile.

"Yeah." Pirika said.

"Well, Ren-kun is here. We're ready to go." Tamao informed her. Pirika's spine tingled with the mention of his name. Pirika nodded and took small breaths and walked outside. People were already waiting outside. There were two cars parked outside. Some of the boys, including Ren were waiting near their car. Pirika walked down the stairs calmly, purposely ignoring Ren's eye.

Ren turned his head and saw the Ainu walking down the stairs with her head down. He followed her with his eyes, at the same time taking in her magnificent beauty. But all the way to the car, she wouldn't lift up her head to acknowledge his presence. Anna came out with Tamao and Jeanne and quickly piled into the car, while the boys started into the other.

Pirika started the engine and turned to the back. Anna and Tamao sat quietly, yet she could tell that Anna was worried like crazy.

"Tamao-chan, did you pack the food?" Anna asked. Tamao nodded and checked the trunk just in case.

"Okay, ready to go?" Pirika asked. Anna took a deep breath and nodded. Tamao gave her thumbs up and Pirika pulled out of the driveway. The boys' car followed shortly. From the rear view mirror, Pirika could tell that Yoh was driving, but Ren was sitting at the passenger's seat. She stared at the mirror with pursed lips. What was she going to do? She kept on staring into his eyes, his golden yellow eyes that always did capture her.

"Pirika-chan?" She heard Tamao say in the back. She looked at the light and saw it was green.

"Oops. I guess I didn't get much sleep." Pirika said sheepishly, yet the girls knew the reason why she didn't get much sleep.

When they arrived at the church, they found Chocolove and the rest of the gang already there, eagerly waiting for the bride and groom. They parked their cars and Anna walked out. Yoh was by her side in a second, escorting her up the church steps. Lyserg, Milly, Chocolove, Faust and Ryo along with short little Manta waiting at the top of the steps.

"Congratulations Yoh!" Lyserg said first and shook his friend's hand. Yoh thanked him and also congratulated his friend also on his wedding. Everyone walked into the massive church. Guests were already arriving. Pirika opened up the trunk and grabbed her shawl. She walked to catch up with the others, purposely ignoring Ren, who had been waiting for her. Ren felt his heart drop, but followed after her and the others.

As soon as most of the invited guests had arrived and the time has come, Anna and her bridesmaids all walked out of the dressing room, all pretty and nervous. Anna returned quickly to her eager husband-to be as everyone paired up with their respectable partners. Pirika watched as Tamao and her brother happily linked arms, as they exchanged happy smiles. She felt so out of place as everyone happily partnered up with their counterparts. She stood there all alone, turning around and smiling polite smiles to everyone she had made contact with. Pirika searched the room for her own partner, though not very happy about it. She wanted to get through this as quickly as possible. Ren leaned on a table away from the bustling crowd, but watching Pirika carefully. Her features were so naïve, so childish, yet he loved them. He loved her angelic innocence and freedom only a child could muster, only Pirika could muster. Only _his_ Pirika could have.

"Hello Pirika-chan. Did you find your partner yet?" Jeanne said to Pirika as she stumbled upon her.

"No, but I know who he is. Have you seen Ren-kun?" Pirika asked. Jeanne shook her head.

"Who's your partner?" Pirika asked out of curiosity.

"Hao-kun. Out of all the men, I have to be stuck with him." Jeanne said with a grin.

"Well, there aren't a lot of men to choose from. Onii-chan is already taken by Tamao-chan; Lyserg-kun is already taken by Milly-chan; Ryo-kun and Chocolove already were assigned partners from who knows where; and obviously Yoh-kun is taken by Anna-chan." Pirika stated as she pointed out everyone.

"Well, what about Ren-kun? He's not taken by anyone yet." Jeanne asked. Pirika thought about this carefully, unsure of how to answer this.

"True, but I don't know. It's all Anna-chan's and Yoh-kun's doings."

Pirika said, searching around the room. Jeanne said her good-bye as she saw Hao gesturing to her.

Pirika found who she was looking for, and immediately got a tingling in her spine as soon as she spotted his warm fiery eyes staring directly at her. She instantly dropped the gaze, feeling the warmth come upon her cheeks. _'Don't you dare forget what he said to you four years ago, along with what he had to say when he stole your first kiss. Don't you dare, Pirika, because if you do, you're doomed for eternity.' _She pepped herself as she walked through the crowd. _'But don't you remember what you said the other day? You know how much you love him and still love him; don't deny what your heart says. If this denial continues, you'll probably miss your chance…' _Pirika argued as she felt she had a devil and angel situation on her shoulders. She bit her lip, knowing all too well that the angel was correct.

Ren was all too busy in his own thoughts about Pirika, but soon felt eyes on him. He looked up and realized _her_ eyes were on him. He saw her drop her eyes and made her way towards him. The ceremony was about to begin. He straightened himself.

"Hey." Pirika said quietly. Ren looked at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded slightly. He went around by her side and grabbed her arm.

"Then let's go. Everyone's starting to line up." Ren stated. Pirika nodded. They got in their positions, between Horo Horo and Tamao and Yoh and Anna. Ren slipped her arm through his arm, linking the two. Ren suddenly felt Pirika's uneasiness, and he tried his best to calm her. But what was on Pirika's mind was not that the two were linking arms, everyone was doing that. She frowned as she saw Tamao, who was in front of her, look back at the two and whispered to her brother, who frowned but nodded. Pirika had also heard Anna, who was behind her, say her name a couple of times.

"Do you get the feeling that they partnered us up?" Pirika said quietly to Ren.

"Yes, but I'm just fine with you as my partner." Ren said coolly, deserving a blush from Pirika. She remained silent, eagerly waiting for the organ to start playing.


	20. Preparations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

"You do know that I'll be your first dance tonight?" Hao questioned the silver haired girl next to him. She defiantly turned with him, her blood red eyes glaring at him.

"Pity that." She replied calmly.

"Are you mad at me, Jeanne-chan?" Hao asked, just like a little child would. Jeanne refused to look at him, a weakness for innocence and simplicity. She let out a deep breath.

"It's enough to have you as a partner, but I don't appreciate you continuously reminding me." Jeanne said calmly, through gritted teeth.

"But how can I do that? To ignore such a beauty beside me?" He asked. Jeanne instantaneously turned red and then scowled at his flirtatious manner. _'What a sinful person! And to have no honor at all!' _Jeanne thought as she mentally slapped herself on the head at the frustration.

"Your evil and temptations won't work on me, Asakura." She said bitterly through her gritted teeth. He remained silent as the organs began playing. The doors swung open as the first couple walked out first, Chocolove and his girlfriend. Then came Faust and Eliza. Lyserg and Milly walked out after them, taking careful notice of their pacing and steps. Before going on, Jeanne wiped away her exasperated expression and put on a calm collected joyous expression. Hao noticed this and couldn't help but let out a little laugh as they walked out together.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said to the newly wedded couple. Yoh turned to Anna, with as much seriousness he could gather together and leaned in. Anna obeyed and leaned forward, the only time she'll probably let him kiss her without verbal permission from her. They shared a small sweet kiss as the many on lookers looked at them with pride and happiness for the two's undivided love. After they parted, the crowds cheered and congratulated the newly weds on their way out.

"We'll see you tonight." Yoh said to a couple of guests as they walked out the church doors.Pirika remained smiling and waving to the people as they passed. When all the guests were gone, she excused herself to the restroom to take care of an enormous headache she was having. Ren saw her dragging her feet down the hallway, rubbing her head. He walked up to her.

"Pirika-chan, are you okay?" He asked, probably the first question of concern he had ever asked. Pirika looked up and felt another massive pang on her head.

"Yeah, just fine." She mumbled and walked past him. _'Stupid headache, why did you have to ruin my day?' _ Pirika thought as she pushed open the door to the ladies room.

"Hao, I'm warning you. You mess up the dinner tonight, I'll make sure you aren't able to be a ghost." Anna warned outside. Hao nodded in defeat. Yoh smiled at his new wife and his changed brother.

"And you Jeanne-chan, keep him in order." Anna ordered.

"You make her sound like my wife." Hao said. Anna glared at him as he shut his mouth tightly shut, while Jeanne blushed but also gave him a deadly glare.

"I'll try, Anna-chan." Jeanne replied wearily.

"Anna-chan, I'm going to take the car to the banquet hall, and Horo Horo is coming along with me. I called the limo and they said they'd be arriving shortly along with a photographer to take pictures. Is that okay?" Tamao asked.

"Very well. But what about Pirika-chan and Jeanne-chan?" Anna asked.

"I'm sure there's room in our van for the two ladies." Hao said as he winked at Jeanne. In return, he got another glare.

"Very well then, you can go on." Anna said to Tamao who walked to Horo Horo, who was waiting for her near the doors.

"Let's go!" She said as she took out the keys and walked out. She unlocked the doors and put her stuff inside.

"Sit at the front; I don't want you sneaking off food behind my back." Tamao ordered. Horo Horo's dreams were crushed as he whimpered but obeyed.


	21. The Words and the Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters…

"Okay, everyone file in." Hao said as he opened the front door.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Jeanne asked him. Hao looked at her with much bewilderment.

"Getting into the car?" Hao replied meekly. Ren and Pirika just sat themselves in the back as they entered wearily from the long morning.

"No, Ren-kun do you want to drive?" Jeanne asked. Ren replied with a soft no as he glanced at Pirika, who was nearly falling asleep.

"Fine then, I'll drive." Jeanne said as she took the keys out of Hao's fingers.

"Why can't I drive?" He asked.

"I don't trust you behind the wheels of a car with me in it." Jeanne stated simply. He felt hurt run through him, but expected it as he went over to the passenger's seat.

"Jeanne-chan, you still don't trust me?" Hao asked for the fourth time since he had arrived.

"You're asking _me_ if I trust _you_?" She answered. Hao pouted and got into the car without an answer. Ren looked at the two with the slightest amusement, but it was erased when he saw Pirika.

"Okay, first stop, the house, to freshen up." Jeanne said as she reared out of the parking lot.

Pirika slowly climbed out of the car and dragged her feet inside.

"Pirika-chan, do you want to take a nap? We got plenty of time; I don't get why Horo-kun and Tamao-chan went that early." Jeanne said as she walked urgently inside the house.

"Well, the two do need bonding time. Besides, I think another engagement is coming up." Pirika hinted. Hao grinned devilishly at Ren.

"What?" Ren asked, a bit defensively.

"Nothing." Hao said and walked inside. Pirika decided that she did need a nap. She went straight to her room, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep with her fancy gown on.

"Pirika-chan, we need to…" Ren said as he entered in the room. He decided that the two really need to get this whole business sorted out. But he found her fast asleep on her bed. He couldn't help but let out a sigh and a small smile. He carefully tucked her in, pulling the covers over her. He looked at the soft face and smiled softly at her. All he wanted to do was stay there and admire her.

"You know, Pirika, how much pain you had inflicted on me? All my life, I've been taught to hate, to fight. But you're right, Yoh did give me a second chance to start over. And just when I thought I knew everything about all that mushy stuff, I didn't want to be a part of it. Love, who knows what is forever or not. But ever since you left Pirika, I-I just can't explain this feeling." Ren said as he sat down, waving his hands around to show his frustration he had went through. "It was a feeling that haunted me every night. I see your face in y dreams always, your hurt face the day you left. You are right; love isn't out of pity or guilt."

"But you gave me a second chance, just like Yoh did. And I thank you for it. You gave me your friendship and care, just like you would to anyone, something I didn't deserve. It has taken me four years, Pirika, four long torturous years to realize that I-" Ren began saying but saw Pirika stirring. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the figure beside her. In a couple of blinks, she soon realized who it was and she jolted straight up.

"Ren-kun! What are you doing here!" Pirika asked, all of a sudden awake. Ren paled, and then turned bright red.

"Uh…Pirika, I-I…" He began, wondering just how to answer this.

"What?" Pirika pressed.

"I-We need to talk." Ren stated with a sigh. Pirika looked at him then looked away. _'Should I?' _Pirika asked.

"Fine." Pirika muttered. He went forward and sat on the bed. Pirika suddenly shrunk back. Ren ignored it, but looked at the ceiling.

"For all these years, I've been taught to fight, to hate. But Yoh had taught me something else. He has taught me that some things in this world are more powerful than anyone can accomplish alone. But ever since that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I deeply regretted what I said to you. I was young and I was dumb. I deeply ask for your forgiveness." Ren asked, looking at her. Pirika suddenly dropped her gaze and felt warmth spread through her face.

"So, you're doing all this because of guilt? Because of pity!" Pirika said, immediately angered by his words. Ren paled, not thinking of this to turn up.

"No, absolutely not. These four years may have been of guilt, but when I saw you again last month, and also befriended you, you taught me something." Ren said with a small smile on his face.

"And what's that?" Pirika asked, not really convinced.

"You taught me that we don't actually have to know what is going to happen; we just have to feel it." Ren said, taking his eyes off her again. "And I feel it; deep down in the depths of me, I feel that I love you, Pirika."

Pirika sat there, awed and amazed. Hearing those four words was all she wanted to hear for years. _'But do you want to hear them now?'_ Pirika asked herself. She couldn't bring herself to reject him. She looked straight into his eyes, seeing longing and much suffering after all these years. She took a few minutes to look back at their relationship.

_"PPfftt…you're still a kid, Pirika-san." _

_"Fine, I'll go out with you. I like you."_

"Nope, I'm getting too comfortable." Ren said teasingly. Pirika, determined to get out of here, began to gather snow into her hands. Ren seeing this released the snow in his hands and let it lop on her face.

_"Are you…ticklish?" Ren suddenly said as his hands roamed to her sides. Pirika didn't answer him but feared the worse. She was terribly ticklish. She left out a loud giggle as he tickled her on the side._

"What are you looking at?" Pirika asked shyly. Ren turned red also. "N-Nothing." Ren stammered.

Ren, impatient is he, grabbed Pirika by the waist and jumped. "Wha-?" Pirika quickly said as she saw that she was in Ren's arms. "This'll be faster." Ren assured her as he took another leap. Indeed they were winning.

_Arms encircled around her waist and pulled her downwards. She turned her face to see the golden orbs of the Tao's eyes. They remained like that for what seemed to be forever to them as Ren landed swiftly on the ground. He still remained dazed in her blue ocean eyes, his arms still around her tiny waist. _

_He brought her closer and closer as they soon could feel each other's breath on each other's cheeks. They stared at each other, questioning yet they knew for sure. Ren closed his eyes and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently. Pirika felt such warmth in his kiss, but as soon as she blinked, she soon realized her surroundings. She pushed him away. Ren looked at her with a pained expression, like his half was torn out._

"I-I don't know." He said truthfully.

"And I feel it; deep down in the depths of me, I feel that I love you, Pirika."

Pirika smiled, knowing what she must do. She looked at Ren fondly and got up from her bed. She turned to him and clasped his hands.

"I love you too, Ren." Pirika said ever so softly. Ren, overwhelmed and overjoyed nearly crushed the girl in his arms. He held her tight, afraid to lose her again. He breathed in her sweet fragrance and felt her soft silky hair brush against his skin. They broke apart for a minute, only to be lost in each other's gaze. And then the gap between them closed, each kissing with as much passion to match their hearts' beatings. When they did broke away, it was because of lack of oxygen.

"Why did you kiss me?" Pirika asked but this time, unafraid of the answer.

"I love you." He replied strongly and firmly. She embraced him and smiled.

"I love you too." She said and they stood like that for what seemed to be hours.


	22. Eternity Or Not?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

"Okay, are you ready?" Jeanne asked Hao as she stepped into the living room. Hao sat on the couch, flipping through the channels with much boredom. He looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Yup." He said and yawned. He turned the television off and went to her.

"Okay, where's Pirika-chan and Ren-kun?" Jeanne asked.

"They're probably patching stuff up." Hao said sleepily.

"Hao-kun, you should've taken a nap." Jeanne said. "Yoh-kun and Anna-chan won't be happy to see a sleepy brother at their wedding dinner."

"I'm just going so I can dance with you." Hao said sweetly. Jeanne blushed but then scowled.

"Ridiculous. Let's go get Pirika-chan and Ren-kun and then we can leave." Jeanne stated flatly. Hao nodded in agreement and followed Jeanne to Pirika's room. Jeanne knocked once and then twice.

"Pirika-chan? It's time to go." Jeanne said quietly.

"Why are you whispering? They won't hear you." Hao stated.

"They?" Jeanne asked him.

"They're both in there." Hao said.

"Oh." Jeanne said blankly.

"Here, Pirika-chan, Ren-kun, we're leaving in ten minutes. Wake up you love birds!" Hao shouted and banged on the door. Footsteps were heard inside and then the door slid open. Pirika and Ren appeared together, both with relaxed smiles and holding hands.

"Yup, they got it all figure out." Hao muttered to no one in particular.

"Oh, sorry Jeanne-chan. We're both ready." Pirika said.

"Okay, then let's start heading out." Jeanne said as she shooed everyone out of the house and locked up. Hao snatched the keys out off her hands. Jeanne twirled around and glared at him.

"Give them back. Please." Jeanne said calmly. Hao kept his fingers enclosed around the key ring.

"Nope, I'm driving and that's that." He said confidently.

"But-." Jeanne began, but was silenced with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry, Jeanne-chan. I'll get you all there in one piece." He said, but Jeanne was not convinced, but reluctantly entered the vehicle after a prayer.

"Is that arrangement alright?" Tamao asked as she stood far from the table, looking at a vase of beautifully arranged flowers. Horo Horo walked over to her and looked at it with awe as he wrapped his strong protective arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It looks perfectly beautiful. Just like you." He said and Tamao immediately turned pink.

"Horo…" Tamao sighed as the two enjoyed each other's embrace. Yet somehow, something just has to always ruin a good moment, eh? A rising guilt began surfacing within the pink flower. Horo Horo treats her like treasure for so long, yet she failed to see him. But the moment when Yoh is out of the picture, she immediately runs to him. Is she worthy of his love that he had shown for so long, but only to be pushed away until the darkest of times? She doesn't know. Is it right to fall in love that quickly? Fall in love with someone you'd never dreamed of loving? As doubtful uncertainty replaced the burning passion within her, Horo Horo laid on the opposite side at determination.

A few days earlier, he had made up his mind. He loved Tamao and she loved him, and that was all that mattered. He had gone to a jewelry store earlier, and selected a precious diamond ring, only made for his precious bride's finger. He wanted to spend eternity with her, always by her no matter what. So, right now, in his pocket, held a velvet box, full of love and certainty.


	23. Changes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Shaman King characters or the original storyline.

While sitting at the passenger's seat, she glanced at Hao. She saw determination, but also playfulness in his eyes. Some things never did change. But she had to admit; there are some things that he did change. But she wasn't going to trust that. After all, we're talking about the mass murderer here, killing many innocent humans and causing havoc. And she wasn't going to let him win her trust just like that. The Iron Maiden is after all Hao's archrival, mortal enemies since the beginning of time. Good and evil can't be friends; they are exact opposites. But is he evil? Hao caught her crimson eye watching him, and for that, he gave a smirk.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Jeanne said quickly and took her eyes off of the center of her thoughts.

"You know, Jeanne-chan, you guys act really different." Pirika said as she observed from the back seat. Jeanne immediately got flustered.

"What do you mean?" She said quickly as she started squirming in her seat.

"Well, you guys don't fight like you guys used to. Mortal enemies remember?" Pirika pointed out.

"Well…that's because today's Yoh-kun's and Anna-chan's special day and I don't want to ruin it with an argument with him. It was any other day, it'll be different." Jeanne said flatly.

"But we've been all under the same roof for a month and you guys didn't go kill each other." Pirika said. Jeanne started to panic and Hao saw it.

"Pirika-chan, we've all changed during these four years. Right, Ren-kun?" Hao said as he smirked a playful smirk and looked at the rear-view mirror. Ren fumed but then looked at the lovely girl sitting beside him.

"For once I agree with you." He mumbled shamefully. Pirika smiled at him and then gave him a tight squeeze on the hand she was holding to show her fondness of change.

"And what kind of change would that be, Hao-kun?" Pirika asked, hinting of a _different_ turn in emotions. Hao suddenly gripped the wheel tighter, but was subtly noticed.

"We're just all here for Yoh-kun's wedding, nothing else. We're simply indifferent towards each other, that's all." Jeanne stated tediously. Hao turned slightly grim after hearing all this, but expected it nonetheless. The car remained silent after that, unusually silent considering Hao the talkative mocking one. As the continued driving along the long countryside, Ren and Pirika slowly dozed off in the comfort and warmth of each other's arms. Jeanne remained typically calm and quiet. After another half hour of driving, Hao spotted the banquet hall and drove inside the parking lot, with many arriving guests already there.

"Okay, here we are." He said as he swiftly maneuvered the car to an empty space. He shut the engine and took out the keys.

"Here." He handed them to Jeanne and she took them.

"Wake up lovebirds." He called out to the backseat as he got out of the car. Jeanne realized the sudden decrease in the happy atmosphere but said nothing. Ren and Pirika slowly stirred and took their time out. While Hao shut his door, but didn't lock the doors so the two can get out. He simply walked off towards the banquet hall in a manner that just wasn't himself. And Jeanne noticed it, but didn't ask anything about it. She had expected him to wait for her, being the pest he is, but unexpectedly, he simply walked off, all alone and stressed-like. She walked after him with quizzical thoughts while the other two were just getting out of the car.

Inside, there stood many guests greeting one another as they waited to be let in. Hao chose an empty wall to stand by as he watched the crowds happily chatted, something that made him feel despicably awful. The doors opened and Yoh and Anna greeted the crowd with a wave. The guests made their way to the door and shook the hands of the newly weds.

"Thank you for coming." Anna said in a monotone, but nonetheless, her friends knew she was blissfully happy.

"Hi, welcome, welcome!" Yoh said in his laid back manner. Hao smiled at the newly weds and walked himself in. Jeanne caught Hao's weird loner manner and after exchanging hellos and handshakes with Yoh and Anna, she went after him. She saw him at the table already, sitting by himself, lost in his own thoughts, something you don't see daily. She took her seat next to him, but even that didn't catch his attention. _'What am I trying to do exactly? Why do I want his attention? Remember, he's a sinner, a murderer, and nothing, I mean nothing, will ever change that. Yet he has shown so much change this past month.'_ Jeanne asked herself in wonderment. Both awaited quietly as the others started joining the table. Ren and Pirika took their seats, then Lyserg and Milly.

"Hello, Jeanne-chan." Lyserg said as he took his seat. Jeanne smiled.

"Hello, Lyserg-kun, Milly-chan. How are you two doing?" Jeanne asked the month-old relationship.

"Absolutely lovely, Jeanne-chan." Milly replied happily as she took her seat. As the vast room all began to settle down.


	24. Different Yet Same

Well, here's the next chapter...enjoy!

Doubtful Love by xo0starfire0ox

Chapter 24

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shaman King characters.**

"Okay, everyone! Thank you for coming to celebrate Anna's and my special day. Please, everyone enjoy the food." Yoh greeted as he took his seat beside his new bride. Waiters instantly came to each table, placing a plate of food in front of each person. Tamao watched in excitement and fondness as each guest looked in amazement at the food presented.

Jeanne quietly sat as the waiter placed her plate in front of her. She looked around the table at all the happy couples, and then her eyes went to Hao. Such a strange specimen is he. Though it was a celebration, she couldn't help but feel saddened every time her eyes wandered to Hao's quiet figure. Throughout dinner, he sat there, drinking as much wine as possible. Gulp after gulp, his face reflected his heart. He placed the glass down and got up.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?" Yoh asked him with a smile on his face. Hao turned to him and managed a smile.

"The restroom." He replied simply and went off. Jeanne watched his retreating back and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. His mood has decreased greatly in the car ride; wonder what had happened? Jeanne removed the cloth napkin from her lap and got up.

"Jeanne-chan, where are you going?" Milly asked the uncertain girl.

"I forgot something in the car." She lied as she inwardly repented. She walked off as she shut the door behind her. She sighed and looked around the lobby, which was pretty empty now. Instinctively, she walked outside and looked around. By the river stood one lone figure, but somehow she knew whom it was. She walked towards him, cautious yet wondering. She paused. _'Wait, why should I care? Why am I even here?'_ Jeanne wondered. After all he was the Devil's advocate. She turned around. _'But he's changed so much!'_ she said to herself. Somehow, she knew it was true. A month and he hasn't wreaked any havoc at all. He's calmer and much more peaceful, though he's a bit cheeky and comical, he's a much better improvement than the Hao who wanted to have world domination of a only shaman world. She turned around again, unsure what to do. She pictured his saddened troubled face back there and sighed. To help him or not, that is the question.

"You're going to get dizzy like that." A voice said. Jeanne knew who it was as she looked up in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked casually with his hands in his pockets. Jeanne wondered how she was going to answer this.

"You were looking for me?" He asked mockingly, though he had read her mind.

"I would kindly like it if you stop reading my mind." She said as she disconnected her psychic relation with him.

"And, I was just looking for you because I thought you would like to know that dessert is served." Jeanne said, defending herself. She thought it would be around dessert time.

"Jeanne-chan? Do you ever wonder if there's anyone out there for you?" He asked, stunning the Iron Maiden. Hao had his back turned against Jeanne, though he could picture her reaction and smiled. Jeanne composed herself and tried to be as calm as possible.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked calmly and suspiciously.

"It's kind of random, I know. But one can't help it when they're surrounded by loving couples." Hao said as he looked up at the spacious night sky.

"Well, sometimes. But the time will be unraveled when it is time." Jeanne said. Hao nodded at the wisdom.

"And what about us?" He asked. Another shocked response from Jeanne, he noticed.

"Wha-What about us? We're mortal enemies. We're on totally different pages. Totally different sides of the coin." She said nervously as she turned away from him.

"True. You're God's little angel; I'm Satan's slave. But nonetheless we're in the same book, the same coin, the same world." He said. Jeanne looked at him, awed at his wisdom beyond his times and stood there, defeated.

"In my three lives, I've never felt this way-" Hao said mystically. Jeanne clutched her fists.

"Stop. Keep your lustful ways away from me. I want nothing to do with you, nothing at all." Jeanne simply stated and walked off.

"Very well. I understand." He said as he lowered his head. He stayed out there, completely unsure about the future and what it holds for him. Deep down, he did feel his heart being ripped out, but he had to agree with the lovely Jeanne. They were too different.

A few minutes later, Hao went back inside. He comfortably placed himself by the bar, ordering tons of beer and basically binging all of them until he got to the point where he couldn't even stand up. Bottle after bottle, drinking away all his inner sorrows. He was drunk.

Jeanne could care less that he was drinking that much. How could he have done so much evil, and then go on, professing his lust for his enemy? She was the only one who knew, yet didn't care about Hao's drinking. After much dancing, though she didn't get to dance with Hao since he was drunk, she decided she needed some cool night air to help calm her nerves when driving back home. She returned to the calm river, listening to the calming trickle of water as it flowed endlessly. Then who knew tragedy was going to strike.

Some drunk drivers got into a car, revved up the engine. The driver fell asleep instantly, his foot still on the gas. And then it backed up, backed up straight for Jeanne near the river. By the time Jeanne had realized, she only had seconds to dodge it. Until a miracle happened. Someone shoved her away as she fell down the hard gravel. Then she heard a splash and then a large one. She saw a hazy vehicle in the river and that was all she remembered when she blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope it works out! Hm...thanks to those who have reviewed my fic so far...it's really helpful and supportive!


	25. Repayment

_Doubtful Love _by xo0starfire0ox

Chapter 25

---------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't ownShaman King or it's characters.**

"Jeanne-chan, Hao-kun…how can this happen?" Pirika gasped in astonishment. She said the many thoughts in everyone's heads. Apparently, drunk drivers backed towards Jeanne, but Hao and jumped in the way, getting hit and diving into the river, hitting his head in the process. Jeanne simply suffered from a few scratches and a bruise in the head. But Hao, it was hard to tell.

"Are you the Asakura family?" the doctor asked the group as he exited out of the emergency room. Yoh immediately stood up.

"Yes we are. I'm Hao's twin brother. How is he?" Yoh asked as his face paled. Anna remained beside him, grim and cold.

"The other patient we brought in, Jeanne-san? She'll be alright. A few minor injuries, that's all. But Mr. Asakura…he's suffered a major head blow, along with a few broken bones and ribs. He had a large concussion to the head. He's in serious condition, but so far, the danger is gone. He's in a state of temporarily comatose. I don't know when he'll wake up; it is a most unfortunate event. I am sorry." The doctor said grimly as he left the group stunned.

"No…" Tamao said as she held Horo Horo close. He gripped her tighter as his mouth tightened. Pirika burst into tears as she heard the news. Anna gripped Yoh's hand tighter, showing at least her concern.

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes, images first blurry became clearer and clearer. Around her stood her many companions, all with troubled faces. Jeanne slowly moved her fingers.

"Guys, Jeanne-chan's up!" Anna said, who remained sort of emotionless throughout this entire situation. Pirika walked over to her and helped her up.

"What-what happened?" Jeanne asked, unsure of why she's at the hospital.

"We heard some guests say that there was an accident outside. Apparently, three drunk men got into a vehicle and backed up into you…" Yoh said. Some images brushed along in her head as she nodded in agreement. Then she remembered someone pushed her aside, where she laid, waiting for help.

"There's something else…" Jeanne said as she scrunched her face while she thought deeply, trying to remember who saved her life. "Someone…someone pushed me away." She said and moved her arms to gesture her direction. She thought over the scene again.

"Hao…" Tamao slowly whispered. Jeanne caught it and looked around the room.

"Where…no…it can't be…" Jeanne gasped as she soon realized.

"Witnesses said they saw Hao push you aside. The car backed up into him, where he fell and hit his head on a rock and fell into the river." Anna said as her fists tightened.

"Where-where is he now?" Jeanne breathed. _'How? Why?'_ her mind raced.

"Right now, he's in a coma." Ren said dismally. Jeanne looked at him as she leaned on her bed for support. She shook her head in denial as her eyes darted from place to place. The fact that he is in a coma hasn't disturbed her, but the fact that he's in a coma because of her upset her dearly, considering that he did have feelings for her.

"Come on guys, Jeanne-chan needs to rest." Tamao said and everyone nodded in agreement. They said their silent good-byes and walked out in the gloomiest of things.

Jeanne sat on her bed, staring off into the land of wonder and confusion. She asked herself why he had done such a thing, sacrificing himself to save her. _'Because he loves you, remember?' _A voice within told her. And yet she still denies it. Love, between them two? Impossible! They were enemies since the beginning of time. They may be of the same world, like Hao said, but they are still enemies by blood. _'But has he treated you like an enemy?' _the pestering voice asked her. She choked back at the realization. _'No, all along, he treated me…treated me like a friend. He didn't start fights; he changed. He changed, for me…'_ Jeanne said as the first tear fell. She clutched her blankets tightly, as she wept.

"Hao Asakura's room is right over here." The nurse directed as she opened the door. Jeanne walked inside, slowly and hopeful. There laid on the bed, was nothing like the great Hao Asakura. There he was, pale and lifeless. The many tubes connecting him to life laid everywhere. Jeanne slowly gasped and felt her dry throat let out a small cry. His head wrapped in bandages; his eyes closed. She approached the bed and dropped to her knees.

"Why? I ask you, WHY!" she shouted in agony. She slowly took hold of his cold hand. Nothing in him responded. In Jeanne's mind, she could see the cocky face with that smirk of satisfaction, and it slowly disappeared, replaced by the lifeless, emotionless face. She sat there, her shoulder's heaving as she cried into his blankets. The guilt rose upon her, taking control over her. _'He loved you, and yet you denied his love. And he still has the heart to save you from the face of danger…' _Jeanne muttered to herself. She wiped away her tears and looked at him with determination.

"Well Hao, your love won't be in vain. I shall repay the kindness you have given." She said and said her good-bye and went back to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it took a while to update...school's been keeping me busy...I'll have the next chapter up by the weekend.


	26. Gone

_Doubtful Love _

by: xo0starfire0ox

Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was in a sort of happier note. Jeanne was able to go back to the Asakura residence. The team made arrangements for Hao to remain in the house, under careful supervision of Faust and Eliza.

"I know it may be a little too much to ask, Faust, but please treat him like you would to me. He is my brother after all." Yoh said. Faust nodded.

"Of course. Whatever you wish." Faust said and went right to work. Jeanne looked at the still motionless body as they carried him out of the van in a cot.

"Faust-kun please let me know if there's any way I could be of help." Jeanne asked the doctor.

"Well, we do need someone to watch over him constantly, just in case. And well, Yoh and Anna-chan are always off doing stuff together. To think of it, everyone's always going off with their beloved." Faust said as he triggered a memory. _'"Jeanne-chan? Do you ever wonder if there's anyone out there for you?"'_ Jeanne recalled and smiled. _'Don't worry, Hao, I think I already know who that is.'_ Jeanne said fondly as she went into the house. He loved her, and she'll make sure that she'll repay that love. After all, you can't hate someone that loves you.

Days passed, weeks passed, and before anyone knew it, five months has passed. But with each day, Hao still remained in his bed, still unconscious and basically dead. And with each day, Jeanne's guilt grew, the guilt that it was she that had put him in this position. Looking back, she judged her actions, and passed judgment. Her actions and tone towards him was indeed powerful. But nothing can defeat love, is there? Seeing him on the bed, more likely his deathbed, she wept daily. She had asked why many times, why he was chosen for her. She asked why he had to love her, why enemies had to love each other. Yet, no answer yielded itself. And before she knew it, his love was returned with great longing. And with each day, Jeanne's love grew much greater and stronger. Every day, she'll come home and visit him. She'll talk to him about her day, about her thoughts, knowing that Hao will listen to her when others can't. She strongly believed that he'd come back to her. She knew he had to. And grasping onto that single hope, she stopped weeping for a while. She decided that this wasn't a thing to mourn about, but to hope for the future and simply sit tight for a while.

"Hello, Hao!" Jeanne said tiredly, as she entered the room. She took her seat at a chair by the sleeping shaman.

"Well, today was an okay day. Nothing much happened…" Jeanne began her usual routine, but today, she didn't feel like talking when there was no response. "Hao, I really wish you would wake up…" Jeanne whispered as she put her head on the bed and took hold of his hand.

"Hao, please come back. I have something to tell you…" She mumbled sleepily as her eyes slowly shut as she fell asleep from her long day.

Something rustled within her hand, yet she held it close, knowing how dear and near it was to her. It tried wiggling out free, but still, she held it close, close to her heart. With each tug it gave, Jeanne held it firmer.

"Ow, let go of me!" A voice demanded. Jeanne's eyebrows furrowed up. She knows that voice; she knew it all too well. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up. Sitting before her was the man that won her heart, which she waited months to be able to see again, alive and well. She gaped in astonishment and then threw her arms around him, crying tears of blissful happiness and joy.

"Hey lady, would you mind getting off me?" She heard him say. Shocked by his response, Jeanne immediately broke apart from him.

"What? Is the great Hao Asakura that attractive?" He asked. She looked at him and then let out a small laugh.

"Very funny Hao, but no need to be smug." Jeanne said, but when he didn't show one bit of laughter, she immediately grew terrified. She flung open the door.

"Faust-kun, come quick!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Not only did the doctor come, but also the whole gang.

"He's…I don't know what happened. He woke up, and he just isn't himself." Jeanne said as she looked at the strange man before her. Faust walked over to the boy and Hao immediately smirked.

"Why, how nice, a little welcoming party, no?" He said. Faust looked at him with annoyance. "And Yoh, famous for defeating me, has also come, eh? Well, I think it's time for a little rematch."

"What?" Jeanne asked in shock as Hao summoned the Great Spirit of Fire.

"What, Hao, no! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Why you don't think I'll let this opportunity of a spare pass, do you, my dear Iron Maiden?" He asked and smirked. Jeanne stared at him in awe. He's so different.

"Meet your match!" Hao said as he flung his fiery attack on Yoh. Yoh stunned and shocked at his unexpected attack, unfortunately got hit. A few more footsteps were heard as the others arrived. But each one stood gaping. One, Hao was awake, but sadly, he's evil again. Jeanne stood by the corner, looking at the horrendous display before. Hao, her Hao is once again her enemy, someone that just might kill her. But she couldn't. She couldn't raise her hand to him, because she knew. She had loved him.

"Yoh, what is going on?" Anna asked in astonishment. Yoh stood under a shield.

"I don't know. But whatever you do, do not lay a finger on Onii-chan. He's just a little confused. Right, Faust?" Yoh said, still managing a weak smile. Faust looked at Yoh with most serious look on earth.

"I'm afraid the coma had somehow resurrected our most hated enemy. I'm uncertain about how, but I'm afraid Hao is back to his wicked ways." Faust determined. Jeanne gasped and shook her head in shock. _'No…Hao…it can't be. You were going to come back, you were. And we would be together…but how? Why?'_ she asked in agony.

"What is wrong, Iron Maiden? I'm not what you had expected?" Hao said haughtily. She raised her eyes to meet his dark chocolate ones; the ones that used to be filled with such warmth, now were replaced with a fiery blaze of hatred. No, this wasn't her Hao, this wasn't the one she had fallen in love with. This isn't the one that loved her. _'But what can I do? What can I do? I can't strike him, lest he'll be out of my grasp forever. But he's not him. He's not the Hao Asakura I loved. But Jeanne, you can't kill him. At all costs, you must let him live. Let him live, and this love story is no more. Is that something you're willing to sacrifice?' _she asked herself. She shut her eyes tightly and deeply go over the choices. In the end, she let out a single tear and decided. _'It doesn't matter if he loves me or not, as long as he's alive, that's all I want.' _She silently whispered to herself. She ran out of the room, tears streaking down her cheeks. Pirika, seeing that she won't be much help to the shaman group raced after Jeanne to comfort her.

Hao smirked and continued his battle as he struck all his foes, which did their best to dodge as many attacks as possible. Anna appeared, beads in hand.

"Anna-chan, he's weak and tired from his consecutive attacks plus he just woke up. Now's your chance." Faust whispered to her. Anna nodded and summoned the 1080 Asakura spirits once again. Yoh's grandparents had recreated the 1080 beads, and given them to Anna for protection as a wedding present. Beads encircled his beast and body, taking him prisoner. This time, Hao turned out to be an easy prey. He had lost most of his powers and strength during the period when he wasn't evil. The group surrounded him, and bounded him tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you enjoyed it!


	27. Departure

_Doubtful Love_ by xo0starfire0ox

Here's the next chapter...

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING OR ITS CHARACTERS...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jeanne-chan! Jeanne-chan!" Pirika shouted as she chased the fleeing girl through the hallways. She eventually stopped and sank to the floor. Pirika instinctively gathered her up into her arms and tried to talk to her.

"Jeanne-chan? Don't worry, everything will be just fine. Hao-kun will come back. He will." Pirika repeated, trying to sooth the heartbroken girl. Jeanne continued weeping as the tears flowed out, as if the heart within her fueled all the sadness and hurt.

"Don't worry, Jeanne-chan. Hao-kun loves you, remember? And he won't leave you. I know he won't." She said. Jeanne sat up and looked at her.

"How d-did yo-you kn-kno-know?" Jeanne stuttered as the hiccups came.

"Let's just say, opposites attract. It was that way for Ren and me. Who would've imagined that the two of us would get back together? But what changed everything is that someone decided to be different. You both are on opposite sides, but I've noticed how greatly Hao-kun has changed. I asked myself what the purpose of this change was, what had started it, and what had fueled it? And it came to me, love. Whether it's brotherly or friendly, love melts the heart. Love can make wonders happen. And I know, that you love Hao-kun, a lot. And through your love, you'll get to Hao-kun. You two were made for each other." Pirika said earnestly. Jeanne turned away.

"You are right. But that's what I've chosen to give up. I do love him, and his love had shown me that. But now, it's impossible. Hao will never come back to me. As much as I want him dead, I can't. I've chosen to forget about this whole month, and all that has happened between us. I want him to live. Whether he loves me in this state is optional." Jeanne said as she struggled to not cry again.

"But Jeanne-chan, so fast?" Pirika asked. Jeanne closed her eyes wearily.

"I'm afraid so. There's nothing else I can do about it." Jeanne said and got up.

"But you still love him. You can't forget that. It's impossible to." Pirika pointed out. Jeanne turned around.

"True, but what is love if it isn't expressed? I know that he'll be in my heart always, but what use is it to love the unimaginable?" Jeanne asked. Pirika looked at her painfully.

"But Jeanne-chan…" Pirika pressed. But Jeanne waved her off.

"No more, Pirika-chan. No more." Jeanne pleaded. Pirika nodded reluctantly and followed her friend back to the room.

"So, what do we do with him now?" Horo asked.

"We shall send him off to Silva-sama and the council. They shall do whatever they want with him." Tamao suggested.

"And is Jeanne-chan alright with this?" Anna asked. Pirika and Jeanne appeared in the doorway. Jeanne looked at the menacing face of Hao's for the last time and then lowered her gaze. She nodded silently. Ren and Horo each grabbed Hao and carried him outside.

"Good bye." Jeanne whispered as they walked off.

That night, Jeanne looked at her wall emotionlessly. She stared off, rethinking about the past few months. She chuckled at the time when he first arrived at the doorsteps of the Asakura residence. Others prejudged him, and his past did hold evidence against him. Yet she saw something different that night. She, wary about his past, also took in account his new aura. So she gave him a chance, a chance that opened doorways and closed them also. She recalled the times they would spend together while others were off chasing their own fantasies. There were much bickering at those times, but there were also much bonding. Slowly, she realized just how much he had changed.

Her mind went back to that fateful day, a day that was supposed to be joyous and of celebration. And it would have been, had not she rejected him. She scolded herself for making such a lifetime mistake. The guilt that was buried resurfaced again. This was all her fault. All her fault.

She weakly got up and walked to her desk in the corner. She took out a piece of paper and started writing. And when she was done, she placed it into an envelope and wrote _Good bye_ and the surface. She placed it on her bare table and started packing. She gathered all her belongings and took one last glance at the place where she was reunited with him, and then left.

"Jeanne-chan?" Tamao knocked softly on the door. She knocked again louder. Pirika, standing besides Tamao paced around, worried.

"Jeanne-chan, you have to eat something. You missed lunch and dinner yesterday." Pirika pleaded. Still no answer came within the room. Tamao took the handle and pulled it. And they came face to face with a bare room.

"W-Where's Jeanne-chan?" Pirika asked as she rushed into Jeanne's room. She flung open closets and looked under the bed. But everything that was Jeanne's was gone. Tamao walked over to the cleared desk and spotted a letter. Curiously, she picked it up and read it.

_Dear everyone,_

_I thank you for the hospitality that you have given me over the months. But I would like to move on now. There's nothing left for me here. I thank you for your caring kindness and friendships. Yoh-kun and Anna-chan, I wish you the best future. May your love soar higher than the skies. Ren-kun and Pirika-chan, I also wish you the best. Pirika-chan, I'm really happy for you. I'm really happy that you have found the one you are looking for after all these years. Ren-kun, take good care of her. Tamao-chan, grasp onto love while you still can. Don't let doubts do something regretful. Horo-kun, good luck! I'm honestly very grateful for all of you. I'm not sending you my address, because I don't even know where I'm off to. But wherever I shall be, I'm satisfied. Thank you, and farewell._

_Iron Maiden Jeanne_

"Pirika-chan!" Tamao shouted and handed her the letter. Pirika read it over in horror.

"Jeanne-chan left? But she's too weak! Both physically and mentally. What are we going to do?" Pirika asked frantically.

"Come on. We'll see what Anna-chan says about it." Tamao said, a bit darkened by Jeanne's message to her. Did she suspect something?

"Who called my name?" Anna said as she entered the room. Pirika gave the letter to her. Anna didn't take long to look over it. She had predicted something like this would happen.

"Leave her to be. She's chosen her path." Anna said emotionlessly. Tamao nodded, feeling the same way. She knew that Jeanne would find peace. Pirika stood, resigned by the situation.

"Do take care, Jeanne-chan." Pirika whispered and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it?


	28. The Good Times and the Bad

_Doubtful Love_

By: xo0starfire0ox

Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you suggest we do with the boy, Silva?" one of the councilmen asked. Silva, who stood in the corner glared at the convict in the center. And not only a convict, but his relative.

"Shall we bring him to the King of Spirits and let him decide?" Another one spoke. The Great Spirits looked down the poor soul, yet had no pity upon his wickedness.

"Yes, that would be proper, wouldn't it?" One of Silva's friends remarked.

"Very well. Let the Great Spirits decide." One of the elders spoke. The eldest, sitting at the front merely nodded in agreement. Two of the men dragged Hao off to another room, to face judgment.

A few minutes later, the eldest gave the signal to go in and get Hao. They silently obeyed as they went into the darkened room and dragged out a tired looking Hao.

"The Great Spirits had decided to take away his shaman powers. He poses no threat to us anymore. Let him live a human life, a life that he once despised." The elder said solemnly. Everyone in the room nodded and two of the council members dragged the sleeping body outside. They planned to return him to Yoh and they'll deal with him. Silva looked at his descendent with disgust, yet a hint of sympathy.

"I don't understand. How did he not resist?" Silva asked no one in particular.

"Yes, Silva, that is peculiar. But perhaps there is a special reason for it." The elder replied mysteriously.

Horo Horo snuck into his room quietly and looked around his surroundings before opening a drawer. He slowly took out a precious object and opened it, checking upon it for the fifth time that day. His precious diamond ring. He never had the chance to propose since Hao's accident came up. But since Hao is locked up now for the Spirits to deal with, he could at least breathe a sigh. He sat there on his bed, planning. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he snapped back to reality and looked for a place to hide the velvet box in his hands.

"Horo?" A small voice said. Horo panicked even more as he raced around his room, looking for a place that no one could find the ring there. The door slide open.

"Horo?" Tamao asked. He quickly stuffed it behind him.

"Horo, what are you hiding?" Tamao asked as she took a step forward.

"N-Nothing…" Horo replied nervously. Tamao still didn't look convinced as she tried to sneak a peek. But he never gave her the chance as he gave up dodging and showed it to her. He slowly got on one knee and held out the box.

"Tamao Tamamura, will you please accept to be my bride and my wife for always and eternity?" Horo Horo said as his heartbeat grew faster and faster as he waited in anticipation.

Tamao stood there, stunned. Was she ready for such a commitment? Is this really love that she had for him? Or was he just a replacement? Tamao's head spun with confusion. And then she remembered. Jeanne's words rung through her head. She sighed and with a leap of faith she nodded. Horo got up, overjoyed. He slipped the ring in her finger and engulfed her in his warm arms. Beaming in smiles, Tamao didn't feel one bit regretful.

_'We'll be together, forever and ever. Horo, I love you so much.'_ Tamao thought, her doubts forever wiped away. She laughed aloud away her happiness, her everlasting happiness.

Two years passed. Jeanne went back to her home in France with her guardian. She had never forgotten her adventures that month, though she had vowed that she'd put behind that whole few months. Months and months passed, as she decided to study abroad in America. She wanted to get back to her normal life, as a normal girl. She wanted to pursue her goals of becoming a nurse, able to heal people. And she finally had the chance to.

She had moved to Alaska, where the bitter cold would sting her cheeks, but she never complained, but only thanked God for this opportunity. She would occasionally think about Japan and the Asakura that won her heart, but those thoughts would no longer trouble her. She felt herself getting stronger each day, overcoming her past. _'He may have loved me, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to repay that love. Now, he's Hao Asakura again, the one I hated and loved. But I guess now, he shall remain my enemy, my eternal enemy.' _Jeanne resolved as she made it final one night. She was going to forget about Hao finally and move on in her life as a nurse. That is until he caught up with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for not updating...been too busy to write. I don't even think it's possible to take away powers from a shaman...is it? Well, anyhow...it's to ensure that Hao won't kill Jeanne later on...yup yup, enjoy!


	29. News from Alaska

_Doubtful Love _by xo0starfire0ox

Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Yoh asked his older brother. Hao, sitting comfortably in a tree, peered down from his newspaper.

"Reading of course, little brother." Hao replied simply as he folded up his newspaper.

"Hao, get down from that tree! You don't have your powers anymore, so if you fall off that tree…GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE!" Anna roared from the house. Hao nodded and sighed in defeat.

"After being married for what? Three years now? She could at least call me Onii-chan too." Hao sulked and started climbing down the trees.

"She's just worried about you. And she's right. You're a human now, Onii-chan. You have to take care of yourself; you don't have powers to rely on anymore." Yoh said.

"And you think in the past I relied on my powers that much?" Hao challenged.

"Well, not really…not before the wedding." Yoh said as his tone suddenly got depressed.

"Cheer up Yoh. No need to bring up sad times…I'm still alive, aren't I?" Hao said as he patted him on the back. Yoh nodded.

Pirika looked outside and smiled. Over the last two and a half years, everything's been perfectly normal. She looked on her hand and smiled. Ren had proposed to her a few weeks ago, and she was beaming, just like any new wife-to-be would've. Well, almost everything was perfect. Hao's back again, pretty much harmless now without his powers, and he's grown to love the human life of simplicity. But she averted her attention to a picture beside her. The whole gang, smiling on Yoh's and Anna's big day. Jeanne was on the left most side of the picture. And Hao right beside her. Pirika sighed, feeling really sad for the two. They were meant to be together, but now, Jeanne's location is unknown, and Hao seems to have never recalled the feelings he had for her. The bedroom door slid open and in came her fiancé. He came right beside her and sat on her bed.

"How's it going?" He asked her.

"I wish Jeanne-chan and Hao-kun could get back together. Everything would've been perfect. Onii-chan and Tamao-chan are now happily married and Tamao is about to give birth in a few months. We're going to get married soon. Yoh-kun and Anna-chan are still together with a kid to handle. But Hao-kun and Jeanne-chan…" Pirika said.

"Well-" Ren began but was cut off by some shouting.

"OMIGOSH! Everyone come quick!" They heard Tamao shout. Pirika quickly jumped out of her bed with Ren trailing behind her.

"Tamao, don't run around like that; you might fall!" Horo said, chasing his wife. In her hand held a white envelope.

"What is it Tamao-chan?" Pirika asked urgently.

"It's a letter! A letter from Jeanne-chan!" Tamao squealed, overjoyed with updated news from her disappeared friend. Everyone grew vastly curious. Pirika, at the mention of Jeanne's name came rushing to Tamao and was excited to hear from her friend.

"What's going on? Why is everyone in the kitchen?" Yoh asked as Hao and him walked inside to a large crowd standing in the middle of his kitchen.

"They had received a letter from Jeanne-chan. After all these years…" Ren said as he stood by them.

"Read it, Tamao-chan!" Pirika pleaded.

"Yeah, let's see how our Maiden is doing." Hao said with a tint of humor. Tamao unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the long letter Jeanne had to write.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm greatly regretful for not keeping contact for these past two years. But I had needed time and space for a while. I am sorry for leaving at such an abrupt state, but there was nothing left for me there. I do understand our friendship is great and powerful, but there are times when one needs to learn alone. I needed to go out on my own and try to find my path in life, just like many have. _

_I did return to France with Marco-kun. I continued my schooling, seeing that it is the only path for me at that time. And before you know it, I'm studying abroad in America. Right now, I'm an intern at the hospital in Alaska. I know, Alaska, pretty cold. But I find the winter weather quite interesting. Why are you hearing from me now, you ask? I actually don't know, but I do know that I'm finally moving on. I'm ready to continue in life and pursue my own dreams without that pulling me down. Not that it was pulling me down, but some things are meant to be, aren't they?_

_I hope everything in Japan is okay. I hope everyone is doing well, and I hope everyone will continue doing well. I really miss all of you dearly. Maybe I could visit sometime soon. Attached are individual letters for each of you. _

_Until next time,_

_Iron Maiden Jeanne_

Tamao finished. She took out several other envelopes with everyone's names on each one. She smiled, knowing that her friend is doing good, getting over _him_ and finally moving on. Tamao began passing the envelopes out.

"Pirika-chan, here." Tamao handed her the envelope. Pirika quickly opened in and read her portion.

_Pirika,_

_How are you doing? How have things been with Ren-kun? I really do miss all of you very much. And I'm really sorry to have not left without saying good-bye personally. Please forgive me._

_I trust you as a very good friend, Pirika-chan. It has been really hard lately. I thought I've gotten over him, but no matter what, I still can't stop thinking about him. How is he? I really hope he's doing okay. Like you said, everyone deserves a second chance. Though Hao-kun has been evil in his past, and probably still is, he's a good guy. I've learned a lot from him, surprisingly enough. And I really do miss him. But I know it's forbidden, forbidden to love someone who is the exact opposite. But what's wrong with loving from afar? That's what I've been doing for the past two years, but it still pains inside. I really wish to tell him these feelings, but I don't think I'll have a chance to. I'm really regretful for blowing the first chance, Pirika-chan._

_Don't worry about me Pirika-chan. Continue in your life and I wish you the best of luck!_

_Jeanne_

Pirika felt her eyes water. This wasn't her mood in the intro letter. Jeanne seemed quite pleased with her life, but in her letter, she's pouring out her sadness to her. Pirika looked at Hao, wondering what his letter said, wondering if she told him. She walked up to him.

"Hao-kun?" Pirika asked, shoving the tears away to the back of her eye.

"Yes, Pirika-chan?" Hao said as he twiddled with the letter in his hands.

"Did you read your letter yet?" Pirika asked. Hao looked down to the floor and sucked in some air. Pirika felt the tension go up.

"Yes." He said.

"And?" She asked.

"And what?" He asked.

"What did it say?" She pressured.

"I'm not telling you." Hao said gently.

"Well then, what are your feelings about it?" She asked, trying not to be prying.

"My feelings? Happy." He simply said with a smile. Pirika looked at him with strange amazement.

"Okay." She stated and left in puzzlement. Hao let out a relieved sigh as he looked at the letter in his hands. Indeed, he has read it. He quietly went up to his room and slid open the door. He went straight to his dresser and took out one photo. He looked at it, looked at her, and smiled.

"I finally found you, Jeanne." He said. He sat on his bed, overwhelmed with the good news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ending is coming up...sorta...I don't know if I should make that the ending...I might change it...


	30. Hope

_Doubtful Love _by xo0starfire0ox

Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (except for Hikaru...who is Jeanne's nurse buddy...)**

----------------------------------------------------

"Who has the contact information?" Tamao shouted to the crowd in the kitchen. Yoh held up his letter.

"I have the address, telephone number, and email. But Jeanne-chan told me that she rarely checks her email, so yeah." He said.

"Good, okay, we can send her letters also." Pirika smiled sweetly.

"Yoh!" Hao called from the stairs.

"What is it, Onii-chan?" Yoh asked. Hao appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Can I have the address?" Hao asked. Yoh gave him the letter and Hao raced back upstairs. Everyone wore a grin on their faces.

Upstairs, Hao copied down the address and went back downstairs to give his brother back the letter. Then he immediately returned back to his room, not even taking notice of everyone's smile.

Downstairs, everyone whispered amongst themselves. Pirika was joyfully chatting with Tamao about Hao and Jeanne. Horo Horo and Ren stayed by the corner, looking at their gossiping wives (or wife-to-be for Ren) as they silently wished Hao the best of luck.

"Poor Jeanne-chan, but she'll be in for a real surprise!" Tamao shouted happily.

"Yeah I know. I'm so happy for her!" Pirika squealed gleefully.

"Okay, Tamao, I think it's time for your nap." Horo Horo said, whisking his wife away.

"But Onii-chan-" Pirika began protesting, but then Ren wrapped his arm around her skinny waist.

"I think it's time for you nap time too." He said gently.

"Since when did I have a nap time?" She asked, still being led into the hallway.

"Since right now." He replied, and Pirika giggled at his truth.

"Everyone, I think I'm going to leave for a while." Hao abruptly said during dinner. Everyone looked up from their meals; some with happy smiles on their faces, some with concern.

"And where are you leaving to?" Horo asked.

"I have some things to settle with Jeanne-chan." Hao said mysteriously. But everyone nodded in understanding. Many wished Hao the best of luck and continued eating their dinner with happy thoughts about the couple in their minds.

Hao went up to his room straight after dinner. He began packing his necessary possessions. He took out the photograph and the letter from his drawer. He slowly opened up the letter again, and reread it.

_Dear Hao,_

_You probably think I'm absolutely insane for writing to you, writing to my enemy. I know that you'll probably look down upon this as a weakness, as something to rip upon your hands. But I do want to thank you. I very understand our positions in this world, but you've shown me something very important, and I thank you. You probably won't remember that incident, but I remember it, and that's what matters. You are free to throw this letter away without reading it if you must. You have every right to look down upon me and mock me. But no matter, I will not blame you. I thank you for opening my eyes that there is no difference between differences. I only wish that I had opened them sooner. And though you may despise me for the rest of your life, knowing nothing that had happened in that month, I will not hold it against you. Yes, you are my enemy, and I am yours, but I thank you for leading me along this way. I thank you Hao Asakura, whether evil or good, I thank you._

_Iron Maiden Jeanne_

He sighed after reading it. It brought back so much memories, even if she did assumed that he had forgotten all. He slowly put the letter back inside its envelope and took the picture in his hand.

"Soon, my little dove, soon." He whispered with a smile and packed the remainder of his belongings into his suitcase.

"Okay, you want me to fill out this and then straighten out this?" Jeanne asked a patient. The frail lady on the bed nodded weakly, and Jeanne began her work. She worked in silence, smiling sweetly at the elderly as she continued her usual check up.

"Is something troubling you, child?" the woman asked her and Jeanne stopped abruptly to look at the lady.

"Why do you ask?" Jeanne asked back, returning to her clipboard.

"You seem really quiet today." The lady pointed out.

"I've always been quiet. I'm sorry; I'm not much of a talker." Jeanne said with a small laugh.

"Yes, yes." The old lady said and dismissed the question. Jeanne finished up her work and walked out of the room, kindly saying good-bye and closed the door behind her. She sighed and turned around to come face to face with a fellow nurse. She gasped, but gently greeted her.

"Oh, Jeanne-chan, there you are, I've been looking for you." A young woman no older than Jeanne said.

"Oh, why?" Jeanne asked as the two walked down the sterile hallways of the hospital.

"A man was looking for you at the front desk, but I told him that I didn't know where you were. He was kind of strange, never saw him in town before; he must be visiting. He asked for your address, but I told him that I couldn't give out such information, and then he left. Do you have an unknown stalker?" the nurse humorously asked.

"Very funny, but that would be scary. Who was he?" Jeanne asked.

"He didn't leave a name, but he seemed to be in such a hurry. But the guy was cute; do you have a new boyfriend you didn't tell me about?" she drilled. Jeanne started laughing.

"Of course I don't! I never did fall in love with anyone, except for that…that one time." Jeanne suddenly said, her mood automatically darkening.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" the nurse asked her. Jeanne shook her head.

"No, it is only fate." Jeanne whispered and continued walking. "Anyways, what did he look like; maybe he's someone I've met or maybe it's a patient I don't remember."

"Well, he was certainly a godly man, long flowing brown hair-" she said. Jeanne immediately stopped, frozen in her friend's words. Her clipboard clattered to the floor, startling her friend.

"Long-long b-b-bro-rown h-h-hair?" Jeanne stuttered as reality crept behind her back.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Her friend asked, concerned as she bent down to pick up the fallen clipboard.

"Nothing; tell the head nurse that I'm leaving for an early lunch break. I've got to go." Jeanne said urgently, running down the hallways, making sure not to bump into anyone. _'He's come after all these years. I have to find him; I need to talk to him. Even if he wants to kill me.' _Jeanne thought, still unaware of his conditions. She grabbed her coat and rushed outside, the cold nipping on her once delicately soft skin. She looked around frantically, searching across the vast hospital grounds. She searched through the small town, running from building to building, bursting in and having to come back out. _'Only place left is the forest behind the hospital.'_ Jeanne said to herself as she rushed back to the hospital, gliding through the slippery streets. She reached an archway of branches, snow covered branches. She looked down the path, wondering if she should go in. She glanced at her watch and slumped her shoulders.


	31. Meeting Fate

_Doubtful Love _by xo0starfire0ox

Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR HIKARU!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's time to go back anyways, Jeanne. No use finding something you threw away." She said to herself wearily. And so she dragged her feet back into the building, waiting for her next assignment. But it came quite quickly. Her friend rushed right up to her face right when Jeanne stepped through the doors.

"So, did you find him?" She asked eagerly.

"No. Perhaps he was someone else." Jeanne said.

"Well, maybe you'll bump into him later. I see you later, need to get back to work." She said.

"Okay, bye." Jeanne said kindly. Jeanne took one last look around her and then let out an exhausted sigh. She lazily dragged her feet to the elevator to go see her next patient.

"Bye, Jeanne-chan!" Hiroku shouted and waved to the silver haired girl. Jeanne managed a smiled and a small wave. Hiroku shut the door of her small little house and Jeanne went on her own way back to her house. There wasn't much to say in Alaska, but it's superb beauty among them. Jeanne appreciated the nice chilling wind that would use to bring down her frustration. She looked down at her feet at the fluffy whiteness as it crunched beneath her feet. She turned her attention to the surroundings. Everywhere she turned, there was splendor and simplicity.

"Simplicity…when was life ever simple?" She asked herself. She would go through this path in the forest each day, and each day taking in all the solitary feelings of peace. "Hao Asakura, what have you done to me?" She asked the cold blowing wind. She continued her walk to her lone house in the forest. She would stop occasionally, looking back at the past and smiled at it.

In a few minutes, she approached her house; it wasn't much, but it was nonetheless home. She walked up the quiet steps and walked inside with a sigh. She shut the door, and locked it shut. She stood there, dazed by the few events that had already occurred. _'I really miss him. Oh Hao, where are you? I want to see you again. I have failed to return your love, Hao. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry.'_ Jeanne resolved. She turned around, knowing there was much work to be done.

"It's hopeless anyway. Even if he did come back to get me, we'll be parted again. It is the fate of eternal enemies." Jeanne sighed as she took off her shoes and walked up to her room. The house was empty, just like it always was. Only silence droned upon the place. _'That's what my life is basically like anyways, silence.' _Jeanne thought to herself. She turned the knob and slowly swung open the door. She walked in, and nearly flipped out. Seeing someone on your bed is not exactly the best surprise to see when you walk into your room. And not just anybody, but _him_. Jeanne felt her heart skip a few beats as she approached him. That face, the face of simple peace brought upon him, reminded her of the face she had talked to so many times when he was stuck in a coma. She looked down by the foot of the bed and saw his shoes placed neatly beside it. She dared to move closer and took one last look at his face. She pulled the covers up more and let him rest. _'It has been a while, Asakura, and I'm really glad to see you again, but you're too late.' _Jeanne thought sadly as she closed the door softly and went downstairs to cook up a meal.

_'Why does life have to be so confusing? I thought I had left him behind so long ago, yet here he is again, coming back to haunt me with the feelings I thought I once buried. Yes, the greatest rivals at first. Yes, a murderer that had killed many people, and many foes he did have, me being one of them. But how did things change so quickly between us? Yoh-kun has shown him great kindness, and given him a second chance. What drove me to give him a second chance? Right from the instant he had spoke, I knew that he was different. He wasn't the mass killer I've battled, but someone who came to celebrate his brother's wedding.' _Jeanne thought as she stirred the broth. _'How did friendship begin? Truth be told, I think it was because everyone else was all in their own little relationships that we got stuck together. Ren-kun and Pirika-chan were solving their conflicting relationship. Yoh-kun and Anna-chan were well blossoming in their love. Horo-kun and Tamao-chan finally found each other and declared love upon one another. Who's left? Why, Hao-kun and me. But I suppose the more you spend time with someone, the more you get to know them, and things do start blooming. I felt nothing but mere friendship for him, but it suddenly changed. He had confessed his love to me that night. What difference do I make to all those love affairs he had in the past? Any girl would fall for his charming looks, that is, any girl who doesn't know his past. I am just another girl caught upon this? Somehow, I have to say no. He loved me, and he risked his life for me. I am in debt to him, yet fate does not allow this debt to be repaid. Things will never work out between us. Life and death are always warring upon one another. Forever warring, forever enemies.' _

"But what is there left to fight for?" Jeanne asked aloud as she put the steak on the sizzling pan. She felt a shocking pain on her right finger, as the sizzling oils stung her fragile hand. She instinctively retracted it and brought it to the sink to cool off. But someone caught her hand before she did. Jeanne immediately blushed as she saw Hao inspecting her finger. She looked carefully at that face again. _'Such a serious and conniving face; I've only seen it when he was battling…and when he confessed…' _Jeanne thought.

"Hao-kun!" Jeanne said and pulled her finger out of his hand. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. I just heard a lot of mumbling and stuff about enemies." Hao said. Jeanne looked surprised and confused. She knew that she didn't say her thoughts aloud, not all of them.

"How…?" Jeanne wondered. Hao pointed to his head. _'Right, he could read minds…but I thought…'_

"I thought Pirika-chan told me that you lost your powers?" Jeanne asked, still stirring the broth.

"How did you…" Hao asked.

"Pirika chan called me at the hospital earlier to confirm that you were coming; I just didn't know where you were. How did you get into my house? And why do you still have your powers?" Jeanne asked suspiciously.

"I got in through the basement window. You got to fix that by the way. The elders did not take away my mind-reading power, only the Spirit of Fire and my other fiery powers. Yeah…" Hao said.

"So, I guess you heard everything then…" Jeanne asked, crushing in humiliation already.

"Um…yeah, I did." Hao said, stuffing his hands into his pocket. Silence filled the air again. Jeanne stood there, stirring the broth and looking away distantly, scorning herself for being such an idiot. But Hao could hear those beatings, and with each one of them, they also tore his heart.

_'Worst part of all is what if we do get back together? It would be great, but fate has its bitter tragedies to keep fated things apart. Hao may have saved my life, and he still lives, and I'm happy to know that. Next time, who knows what may happen? Someone might lose their life over something that is destined to not work out. And I can't take that risk. Maybe the best thing is to know that he lives. I don't have to have him; just to know that he is living, breathing, is enough for me.' _Jeanne thought with much regret. Her heart lurched at the sudden resolution she had decided upon. She felt her eyes getting watery, but she did her best to keep them in, for the sake of Hao.

Hao standing a few feet away from her, looked at the girl he had loved, tore herself apart with her choice. And inwardly, he felt his heart being ripped into million of pieces to hear the words being spoken out of her. He slipped behind her and engulfed her into his arms. She dropped the wooden spoon and stood there, shocked and frozen. He rested his head upon her shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of lavender.

"Hao…?" She spurted.

"I agree with you. I never did dream that the two of us would end up together. I never imagined that I would be falling completely in love with you. We were, after all, rival enemies." Hao said softly. Jeanne turned herself around within his arms and got the courage to face him. "But that was before. When we were at the tournament, it was all about power. But I learned something from Yoh. There are more important things other than power, and that is the reason why I was defeated. He had something I didn't. He had love and support; he had true friends. His love of his life standing next to him, pushing him onwards. I had none of that. I had followers, followers that only remained loyal because of fear. I never knew how it felt to be loved, or to love. Though we may be enemies, I know that I am fated to fall in love with you. But if fate keeps us apart, well, then this love is something I'm willing to die for." Hao whispered happily. Jeanne looked up upon him, meeting him squarely in the eye. She lowered her gaze, her hands tightening around the fabric of Hao's shirt as she slowly shook her head.

"Hao, as much as I want to be with you. I'm not taking that risk. Do you know how hard it is to live a life that constantly haunts you? You went into a coma, and I had to live with this guilt hanging upon me each day. Imagine what would happen if you were wiped away from the face of the earth? Hao, I…" Jeanne said but her voice cracked under the strain. Hao pulled her closer.

"I am sorry that you had to go through so much suffering. But I've also learned another thing while living in the Asakura residence. Love conquers all. We'll get through anything we want, as long as we are together. Love can defeat any power over us." He said gently. Then he started falling upon Jeanne, who only felt the weight being added upon her. She stopped and looked at Hao, who was falling to the ground now.

"Hao? Hao, what's wrong?" Jeanne asked urgently, but he didn't answer. She looked at his face and immediately knew what was wrong with him. She placed her hand on his burning hot forehead to confirm.

"Hao, you're really burning up!" Jeanne muttered to herself. "That's right, you're not really immune to anything without your powers! You're not used to this kind of cold, and who knows how long you've been out there. Come on, Hao." She said and dragged him to the living room sofa. She placed him down there and rushed upstairs to get a few extra blankets. It'll be too dangerous to bring him up to the hospital because of that slippery hill. She didn't even think she would be able to carry him.

"Please Hao, please don't scare me." She whispered over and over again as she ran up. She grabbed a thermometer and several blankets and raced back down stairs. She placed them gently on Hao as she took his temperature. She went to the washroom and took out several rags and a big basin of water. She went back to the living room. She soaked each individual towel with water and placed them on Hao's forehead.

"Jeanne, calm down. You know how to treat a fever. You've been through much worse, yet why am I shaking with fear? Why am I so scared?" She asked herself as she laid a towel on Hao's head. _'You know he's right about love. Jeanne, don't be silly. If you love him, go for it. Love has no bounds, and nothing can restrict it. True love is the most powerful weapon of all. It is unstoppable, inevitable, and it conquers all. I can't let this chance pass by. He came all this way to see me again, something I've been longing for a while. He has confessed his love for me a second time. Will I let our differences get in the way this time? My heart longs for him, but our differences stand between us. What differences do you see, Jeanne? Love and hate, two totally extreme opposites, but they are not so different at all. Hate turns to love if given time to do so. Life and death, not different at all. One life to live, one death to die; it is a human's journey. We are not different; we are of the same process of this journey. I am the beginning and he is the end of this journey of life. I'm not going to pass this chance this time. But am I already too late?' _Jeanne asked herself as she left up the blankets and washed his hands. He suddenly grabbed hold of her hand, and she smiled. And she held his, unafraid and unashamed of what is to come.

The End (I think)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you want a better ending (like continue the story), please tell me! Thanks to all those who have reviewed!


End file.
